La Star et Moi
by Greys-a-ouat
Summary: Emma est fraîchement diplômée de l'Université et elle vient de trouver un poste sur un plateau de tournage pour un film mettant en vedette la grande Regina Mills.
1. Chapter 1

Allô! :)

Il s'agit là d'une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira.

 **Les dialogues en italique sont en anglais (je les ai écrit en français, mais le personnage le dit en anglais).**

L'histoire se passe à Montréal, mais je ne connais pas très bien la ville alors je suis désolée si ce que je dis n'est pas exacte. Je sais que c'est le cas.

Désolée aussi pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir.

 _Je ne possède pas OUAT ou ses personnages._

Bref, bonne lecture. ^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Emma venait de finir l'Université. Elle venait de finir ses études en écriture de scénario ! Elle rêvait d'écrire pour la télévision ou le cinéma. Elle avait toujours était une fine observatrice et les histoires ainsi que les personnages l'avaient toujours passionnée. Le monde d'Hollywood était pour elle le paradis. Fan de bon nombre de vedettes du _star system_ , elle pouvait passer des heures sur _youtube_ à écouter des interviews. Elle adorait aussi les livres, les films et bien entendu les séries télévisées. Bref, elle avait finit et elle était maintenant sans emploi. Elle était bien vite retombée sur terre lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une grande scénariste du jour au lendemain. Il fallait qu'elle commence au bas de l'échelle comme tout le monde. Néanmoins, elle avait un appartement à payer. Bien que sa meilleure amie Ruby, qui vit avec elle, lui ait dit qu'elle pouvait payer tout le loyer en attendant qu'elle se trouve une job.

Emma était donc devant la télé à écouter une émission d'entrevue québécoise. Elle écoutait plus ou moins, la tête dans les nuages à rêvasser et à penser à sa future vie. Pourtant, elle en sortit bien vite en voyant un de ses réalisateurs préférés : August W. Booth dire qu'il travaillait en ce moment sur un gros projet de films américains qui allait être tourné à Montréal. Il ne pouvait pas encore révéler le nom des vedettes qui allaient jouer dedans, mais elles étaient toutes anglophones. Il révéla néanmoins qu'il s'organisait pour que la production embauche des Québécois du milieu cinématographique afin que ceux-ci puissent vivre l'expérience Hollywood. Emma lança un cri, trop heureuse pour contenir sa joie.

Ru- Voyons Em' qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Emma prit la main de Ruby et la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

E- Il faut absolument que tu écoutes ça !

Elle recula l'entrevue d'August W. Booth afin que sa meilleure amie puisse comprendre et partager son enthousiasme.

Ru- Ah, mais c'est cool Em' et tu penses aller donner ton nom ?

E- Non, je vais écrire au réalisateur à place.

Ru- Pourquoi ?

E- Je crois que j'ai plus de chances comme ça. Sur un CV personne ne saura à quel point le monde d'Hollywood et tout me passionne.

Ru- Ouais, ta sûrement raison, mais comment tu vas faire pour trouver son adresse e-mail ?

E- Il suffit d'un peu de recherche.

Emma partie donc dans sa chambre, prit son mac et commença à chercher son adresse. Une fois fait, elle commença à écrire son texte pour qu'August W. Booth l'engage. Peu importait le poste qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est d'être là, sur un plateau de tournage. Elle mentionna qu'elle était totalement bilingue, sa mère est anglophone et son père francophone, qu'elle avait étudié en écriture de scénario, qu'elle était travaillante et passionnée. Bref, elle ne cessait de se lancer des fleurs. Elle le relut afin de corriger les fautes et l'envoya.

 _Une semaine plus tard …_

Emma n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'August W. Booth et ça l'a rendait triste, pas de là à en pleurer par contre. Alors, quand elle se leva ce dimanche matin, elle fit imprimer une douzaine de CV dans le but d'aller en porter un peu partout. Elle s'habilla, déjeuna et au moment où elle allait quitter, une sonnerie signifiant qu'elle avait reçu un message se fit entendre. Emma se rua sur son ordinateur pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle vit que le massage provenait d'August, elle ne put retenir un cri, ce qui réveilla Ruby. Cette dernière grogna de mécontentement et essaya de se rendormir. Emma lut le message de monsieur W. Booth :

« _Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez un poste sur le plateau du film : The Shoulders of Giants. Votre petit message a bien plus à la production et moi-même et nous aimerions vous rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais. Ce soir, 17 heures, au restaurant Pizza club sur la rue Saint-Laurent, ça vous convient ?_

 _August W. Booth._ »

Emma relut le message au moins trois fois avant de pleinement réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle partit en courant dans la chambre de Ruby et ce malgré l'heure matinale.

E- Red !

Ruby lui lança un oreiller.

Ru- Fiche le camp !

Emma l'ignora complètement et s'engouffra dans le lit de la brune afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

E- J'ai un poste ! J'ai un fucking poste pour le film d'August W. Booth. Ils veulent me rencontrer aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte ? Je suis sur un nuage là c'est fou !

R- T'es pas sur un nuage Em', t'es dans mon lit. Je suis super contente pour toi, mais là, je veux dormir, alors fou le camp de ma putain de chambre !

Emma sortit alors et partit écrire une réponse à ce cher monsieur W. Booth. Elle accepta donc leur offre et attendit avec impatiente que l'heure de son rendez-vous arrive.

 _16 : 45_

Emma était assise à la table qu'August avait réservée. Elle attendait qu'ils arrivent. Pour l'occasion et la chaleur extérieure, elle avait opté pour une paire de shorts en jeans et un simple T-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une couette de cheval haute et elle avait mis ses grosses lunettes noires. En gros, elle avait l'air d'une vraie geek.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le grand réalisateur fit son entrée avec un autre monsieur, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés relaxes. Jeans, T-Shirt. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et Emma se leva pour les saluer poliment.

Une fois les mains serrées, Emma sut que l'homme avec le réalisateur était un des producteurs du film : monsieur Frank Whale.

A- _Le poste que vous nous offrons est_ petit, _mais nous tenions quand même à vous voir avant étant donné que vous n'avez pas passé d'entrevues comme l'autre jeune fille que nous avons engagée._

E- _Bien entendu._

 _F- Pour être tout à fait honnête, nous avons reçu que 7 candidatures pour combler le poste que nous vous attribuons et les autres étaient disons … écervelées. Ils ne cessaient de parler des acteurs au lieu d'être attentifs à ce qu'ils devront faire sur le plateau._

 _E- Alors, mon poste c'est quoi ?_

 _A- Tu feras un peu de tout en fait. Aller chercher de l'eau, le café, la nourriture, aller prévenir les acteurs quand ils sont demandés sur le plateau, leur apporter les vêtements qu'ils devront porter. Si quelque chose, il y a du retard, les avertir, si quelque chose ne va pas, les calmer._

 _E- Ça me va._

 _A- Parfait !_

 _F- Ton salaire sera un peu en haut du salaire minimum, donc 12,50$ de l'heure et malheureusement on ne peut te donner un horaire strict, tu sais quand tu rentres, mais pas quand tu finis. On ne tourne pas le dimanche donc tu as cette journée de congé. S'il y a des jours moins chargés alors on demandera à seulement une de rentrer._

 _A- Tu vas travailler avec Émilie, elle est super sympathique, elle est australienne. Elle fait ses études ici à McGill et elle avait besoin d'un emploi d'été._

 _E- Super ! Alors, je commence quand ?_

 _A- Le tournage commence dans dix jours. On aimerait que tu arrives à cette adresse (il lui tend un papier) à 5 :30 du matin._

 _E- D'accord j'y serai._

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi durant tout le long du repas et lorsqu'Emma reprit la route vers chez elle, elle ne put que sourire face à ce nouvel emploi qu'elle venait d'acquérir.

En entrant chez elle, elle remarqua que Ruby avait laissé un mot, elle était partie chez Lacey, son amie, mais selon Emma, elles étaient plus qu'amie. Elle s'assit donc en avant de son mac et fit quelques recherches sur le film : _The Shoulders of Giants_. Elle se dit que maintenant qu'elle était engagée, elle pouvait se renseigner sur les acteurs qui allaient participer au projet. Elle découvrit donc qu'il y avait trois acteurs principaux : Robin Maguire (36 ans, surtout connu pour avoir joué Robin des Bois et dans des films de super héros. Un divorce avec la productrice Marianne Hull avec qui il a un fils de 3 ans Rolland), Elsa Haig (25 ans (Ah trois ans de plus qu'Emma) elle est super populaire auprès des jeunes, ancienne vedette de Disney, elle chante également) et Regina Mills (34 ans, méga star (figurant dans le top 5 des vedettes préférées d'Emma), de nombreuses récompenses dont 2 oscars et 5 Golden Globes, elle est également chanteuse, danseuse, femme d'affaires et productrice, elle a vendu des millions d'albums dans le monde, 2 divorces et elle est présentement en couple depuis 8 mois avec un jeune danseur/chorégraphe de 24 ans nommé Sean Smith. Elle est également la maman de jumeau de 2 ans : Henry et Mia. ). Emma était littéralement aux anges à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer la célèbre Regina Mills. La blonde avait passé des soirées à écouter des entrevues de l'actrice sur internet. Elle la trouvait tellement belle, sexy et drôle. Elle débordait littéralement de charisme, mais bon, elle allait devoir se calmer en la présence de celle-ci si elle ne voulait pas perdre son emploi.

Emma avait littéralement passé ses dix jours enfermés dans sa chambre à lire, écrire et écouter des films et série télé. Elle ne sortait que pour aller à la salle de bain et manger. Elle était allée dehors que deux fois pour aller courir, parce qu'avec tout le sucre et la malbouffe qu'elle mange, il faut qu'elle s'entraîne si elle ne veut pas devenir grosse. Néanmoins, en ce beau matin, Emma se leva à 4 heures du matin et prit une douche rapide. Elle mangea deux rôties avec du nutella et mit un short en jeans avec un T-shirt vert/bleu pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Elle ramassa prit un élastique qu'elle mit autour de son poignet au cas où elle voudrait s'attacher les cheveux au cours de la journée. Elle s'apporta également un chandail plus chaud puisque les soirées étaient plus fraîches. Elle prit sa bourse en bandoulière et quitta son appartement à 4 :55 afin de se diriger vers le plateau. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle avait peur de faire une gaffe comme par exemple d'échapper un verre d'eau sur le chandail d'un des acteurs. Elle avait également peur que les acteurs ne soient pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle les plaçait sur un piédestal et elle redoutait la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas tomber de son nuage, il était beaucoup trop confortable.

Elle arriva sur le plateau et quelqu'un l'informa qu'il fallait qu'elle ait voir August dans la salle A. Elle arriva et constata qu'Émilie était déjà présente.

A- _Ah salut Emma ! Je te présente Émilie._

E _\- Enchantée._

Em- Enchantée.

A- _Bon, alors les actrices sont entrain de se faire maquiller et coiffer. Je dis actrice parce que Robin n'a pas de scène à tourner aujourd'hui. Alors, il n'y a que Regina et Elsa. Alors, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher leurs costumes et que vous les avertissiez que l'on commence à tourner dans 40 minutes. Aussi, des bouteilles d'eau ça serait génial !_

E- _C'est noté._

Elles se retournèrent et partir en direction du bureau de la costumière.

E _\- Alors, tu préfères allez porter le costume de qui ?_

Em- _Oh, n'importe qui. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis plus livre alors, le star system j'y connais rien, bien sûr je ne suis pas cruche non plus, je sais qui est Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie._

E- _Alors, tu dois assurément savoir qui est Regina Mills, non ?_

Em- _Ouais, mais je ne suis pas super fan. La rencontrer serait bien chouette, mais je n'en meurs pas d'envie non plus. En revanche, si j'avais J.K. Rowling devant moi, alors là tu peux être certaine que je deviendrais complètement folle._

 _Emme rit un peu._

E- _Ouais, bien que je raffole du star system je ne suis pas du genre à devenir folle en les voyant, ça se passe plus à l'intérieur, disons. J'aime croire que je suis une super fan silencieuse. Je ne serais pas du genre à attendre des heures pour un autographe, mais je peux passer des heures à écouter des entrevues sur le net._

Em- _Oh, je vois_.

E- _Ouais. Alors ? Tu prends qui ?_

Em- _Je vais te laisser Regina_.

E- _Comme tu veux._

Intérieurement, Emma sautait littéralement de joie.

Elles prirent donc les costumes et partirent en direction des loges. La loge d'Elsa était la plus près alors Émilie cogna et l'actrice lui dit simplement de rentrer.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte marquée Regina Mills sur une étoile or, elle paniqua. Ses mains étaient moites et elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle tenta de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration et elle cogna.

R- _Entrer._

Emma ouvrit la porte et entra. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Regina Mills, en chair et en os, se trouvait devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine. Elle était encore plus belle en vrai. Ce n'est qu'après qu'Emma remarqua que l'actrice était en sous-vêtement et quand elle posa ses yeux sur le corps de la vedette, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce que remarqua la belle brune.

R- _Oh, je suis désolée, est-ce que ça vous gêne ?_ (Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse d'Emma que déjà elle commença à s'habiller avec les vêtements que la blonde venait de lui apporter) _C'est que dans ce métier on apprend vite à ne plus être gênée de voir un peu de chair ou d'en montrer._

Elle lui sourit et Emma crut que son cœur allait exploser.

La brune lui tendit la main pour qu'Emma la prenne, ce qu'elle fit.

R- _Je suis Regina Mills_.

E- _Oui, je sais qui vous êtes_.

R- _Oui… et vous êtes ?_

E- _Oh ! Emma, je suis Emma Swan._

Elle lâcha la main de la blonde et Emma s'ennuya tout de suite de ce contact si bref.

R- _Ravie de vous rencontrer miss Swan_.

E- _Moi de même._

Regina lui sourit comme si elle attendait qu'Emma fasse quelque chose.

E- _Ah oui ! Hm… August m'a demandé de vous dire que (elle regarda sa montre) le tournage va débuter dans 25 minutes_.

R- _Merci pour l'information Miss Swan_.

E- _Ouais hmmm… est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

R- _Non, ça va aller, merci._

E- _Très bien alors._

Emma fit une légère révérence avant de sortir de la loge de la vedette. Elle se maudit d'avoir fait une sortie aussi ridicule, mais était tout de même fière d'avoir réussi à voir un léger sourire en coin de la part de la brune.

Emma partit vers la cafétéria pour apporter cinq bouteilles d'eau sur le plateau. Une fois là, elle remarqua qu'Émilie n'était pas encore arrivée et August avait l'air d'être en grande discussion avec un des techniciens. Elle alla donc déposer les bouteilles sur la table où étaient disposées des collations au cas où les gens sur le plateau auraient une petite faim. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise derrière la caméra et un peu plus loin de celle du réalisateur, August. Elle joua un peu sur son cellulaire à _fruit ninja_ en attendant d'avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Après 15 minutes, elle remarqua que ça commençait à plus bouger sur le plateau et les actrices allaient arriver dans 5. Elle vit Émilie arrivée et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

E- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?_

Em- _Elsa est trop gentille ! Sérieusement, elle est super ! On parle depuis tout à l'heure et on va aller boire un verre après le tournage si on ne finit pas trop tard_.

E- _Ah, c'est cool._

Em- _Vraiment ! Et toi alors ? Elle est comment cette Regina Mills ?_

E- _Et bien, elle est très polie et gentille._

Em- _Elle t'a pas full parler, hein_?

E- _Non, mais ça va. Elle est très professionnelle_.

Em- _Oui, bien sûr_.

Elsa et Regina arrivèrent sur plateau et August alla les accueillir. Il leur expliqua la scène et leur donna quelques recommandations au niveau du jeu. Puis, il alla s'asseoir derrière la caméra sur sa chaise de réalisateur. Elsa alla prendre place tandis que Regina se dirigea droit vers Emma.

* * *

Et puis ? Pas trop mal ? Je compte publier une fois par semaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Allô! :)**

 **Et oui, ça fait pas encore une semaine, mais j'ai décidé de publier quand même hihi**

 **Ce chapitre devrait normalement contenir moins de fautes, puisque, pour une fois, j'ai pris le temps de me relire. Les prochains chapitres devraient, eux aussi, contenir moins de fautes.**

 **MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, LES SUIVIS ET LES MISES EN FAVORIS! C'EST GÉNIAL! :D**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et j'espère fortement que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Elsa alla prendre place tandis que Regina se dirigea droit vers Emma_.

Emma retint son souffle et espéra n'avoir rien fait de mal. Une fois la vedette en face d'elle, la blonde remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose dans les mains. Regina le lui tendit, Emma prit le paquet de feuilles brochées et regarda la brune avec confusion.

R- _C'est le scénario. J'aimerais que vous me souffliez les répliques si jamais j'oublie._

E- _Bien entendu._

Regina partie se placer afin de pouvoir commencer à tourner.

Emma était éberluée devant autant de talent. La magnifique brune était tout simplement incroyable et, bien entendu, jamais elle n'oublia son texte. C'était plutôt Elsa qui l'oublia à trois reprises, alors la blonde se dit que c'était probablement pour cette raison que Regina avait apporté le scénario. Elle avait dû se dire que celle-ci allait être nerveuse et donc qu'elle oublierait ses répliques plus facilement. Avoir le scénario à porter de main leur sauvait donc beaucoup de temps. Emma se demanda si Regina avait fait cela égoïstement à savoir qu'elle avait hâte de terminer ou si elle avait simplement été prévenante. Bref, le tournage de cette scène arriva à sa fin et il était près de 13h30.

August leur annonça qu'ils avaient 45 minutes de pause pour aller manger et il en profita pour féliciter tout le monde pour leur bon boulot. Emma se tourna vers Émilie.

E- _Tu vas manger où ?_

Em- _Oh, il y a une cafétéria au sous-sol. Tu viens ?_

Emma lui sourit et la suivit. En entrant, la blonde fut envahie par les odeurs de nourriture et son ventre gargouilla. Elle avait vraiment faim ! Les petits fruits séchés qu'elle avait mangés durant le tournage l'avait un peu aidés à tenir jusque là, mais ce n'était pas assez consistant pour remplir son estomac. Emma prit un plateau et se servit un peu de tout. En se tournant pour trouver une place où s'asseoir elle remarqua que toute l'équipe était là, toute sauf Regina. La blonde fut un peu peinée par cela, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Emilie lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec elle et Elsa, ce qu'elle fit.

E- _Salut._

Em- _Hey ! Je te présente Elsa, Elsa, voici Emma._

El- _Enchantée_.

E _\- Moi de même._

Elles se sourirent.

Elsa se retourna vers Emilie afin qu'elles poursuivent leur conversation.

El- _Alors, tu penses que c'est pourquoi ?_

Em- _Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit méchant._

E- _De quoi vous parlez ?_

Elsa regarda Emilie afin de savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à Emma. Elle lui fit signe que oui.

El- _Regina qui te donne le scénario et qui ne se trompe jamais._

E- _Oh. J'ai pensé que c'était tout simplement pour être prévenante._

Elle se garda bien de dire qu'elle pensait que c'était peut-être aussi à cause qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre du temps.

Elsa hocha la tête.

Em- _Ouais, t'as sûrement raison Emma._

Emma regarda Elsa.

E- _Est-ce que tu étais stressée de tourner avec Regina Mills ?_

El- _Tu veux rire ? Bien sûr que j'étais stressée ! Cette femme est une légende et c'est mon idole !_

E- _Alors, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'a donné le scénario._

El- _C'est-à-dire ?_

E- _Et bien, elle a dû se dire que tu allais être nerveuse, donc plus susceptible d'oublier tes répliques._

Em- _Ouais, dans le fond ce n'était pas méchant._

El- _De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en fais autant. Habituellement, il y a toujours un souffleur sur les plateaux. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi August n'en n'a pas engagé un._

Em- _Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'on allait le faire._

E- _Ou qu'il a oublié._

El- _Ça va. Emma tu fais bien ça, alors il n'y a pas de problème._

Emma lui sourit.

E- _Et sinon, Regina elle est où ? Pourquoi elle ne mange pas avec tout le monde ?_

El- _Elle apporte ses propres repas sur les plateaux, j'ai lu ça quelque part._

 _Emma se contenta de hocher la tête._

Elles continuèrent ainsi de parler du tournage, de comment elles voyaient la suite et à quel point Regina était spectaculaire sur le plateau.

Après près de 35 minutes à parler, August vint les voir.

A- _Salut les filles, tout va bien ?_

El- _Tout va bien, merci, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir de l'eau pétillante sur le plateau ?_

August lui sourit.

A- _Bien entendu. Emma, il faudrait que tu ailles porter une pomme à Regina dans sa loge, elle a oublié d'en apporter une de son hôtel ce matin._

Emma hocha la tête et la nervosité l'envahie à l'idée de revoir la brune seule à seule. Elle alla porter son plateau repas, prit une pomme et se dirigea vers la loge de la vedette. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit une fois de plus une grande inspiration et entendit la brune parler. Elle semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Sean ? Ses enfants ? Son agent ? Emma ne savait pas, mais prit par la curiosité qui l'habite constamment, elle se mit à écouter afin de voir si elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que disait la célébrité. Elle distingua alors deux voix. Était-elle avec quelqu'un ? Emma se prit à être jalouse de cette personne. Pourtant, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Regina. Oui, elle savait des trucs sur elle, mais comme toutes les fans de la star. Elle n'avait jamais eu de profondes discussions avec celle-ci ou encore des fous rires. Oui, elle avait ri en écoutant les entrevues de Regina avec Ellen ou Jimmy Fallon, mais ça, ça ne comptait pas. Elle se força à arrêter de penser, se disant que c'était bizarre qu'elle soit là, devant la porte de la vedette, depuis deux minutes et ce, sans avoir cogné. Elle frappa donc et attendit d'être autorisée à entrer.

R _\- Oui ?_

E- _Hm, c'est Emma, Emma Swan, celle qui vous a apporté votre…_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous voulez quoi ?_

E- _Oh ! August m'a dit de vous apporter une pomme._

R- _Entrée._

Emma ouvrit la porte et comprit alors pourquoi elle avait entendu deux voix. Elle était sur _facetime_ avec Sean. La blonde lui tendit alors la pomme que Regina prit.

R- _Merci._

E- _Ça fait plaisir._

Emma lui sourit.

R- _Vous pouvez y aller maintenant miss Swan._

E- _Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Désolée._

Regina hocha la tête. Emma sortie et ce, sans faire de révérence, mais en fermant la porte, elle entendit le petit copain de la star.

S- _C'est elle la timbrée qui a fait une révérence avant de quitter ta loge ce matin ?_

Emma ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ce que Regina avait répliqué. Elle était triste. Ils se moquaient d'elle. Elle qui, jusque là, n'avait fait qu'adorer la star. Elle se dirigea vers le plateau pour filmer une autre scène qui se passerait cette fois-ci dans la Salle C. Elle n'avait pas le scénario en main, elle le savait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'en ayant ce paquet de feuilles en main elle aidait Elsa et non Regina. Alors, elle partie le chercher rapidement avant que le tournage ne débute.

Par contre, ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que Regina avait été très gênée de la réplique de Sean. Elle lui avait dit de se taire et de ne plus refaire cela en sa présence.

Le tournage débuta et une fois de plus, Regina épatait avec ses talents d'actrice. Elsa semblait aussi moins nerveuse, elle avait eu besoin d'Emma qu'une seule fois. Tout s'était tellement bien déroulé qu'ils quittèrent le plateau à 18 heures en se disant à demain. Emma devait rentrer à 5 :30 une fois de plus et elle avait très envie d'une pizza et d'aller dormir. Emilie lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre avec elle et Elsa, mais elle avait poliment refusé.

En entrant dans l'appartement, elle fut surprise de voir Ruby sur le canapé entrain d'écouter la télé.

E- Salut ! J'suis rentrée.

Ru- Salut Em' et puis, ton premier jour ? Elle est comment la fameuse Regina Mills ?

E- Ça va. Elle est plus belle en vrai. Ça te dirait une pizza ce soir ?

Ru- Je commande et toi tu vas te mettre en pyjama et prendre une douche.

Emma obtempéra sans répliquer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça la touchait autant ce qu'avait dit Sean. Après tout, elle n'était rien pour Regina à part une autre fan. Elle prit donc sa douche et enfila son pyjama : une paire de boxer et une camisole. Elle retrouva Ruby dans le salon et elles écoutèrent la télé en mangeant de la pizza.

Ru- Em' ? Y'a eu de quoi avec Regina, pas vrai ?

E- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ru- Parce que je te connais et que si elle avait été comme tu te l'avais imaginé tu m'en aurais parlé durant des heures. Même après l'écoute d'une de ses entrevues tu me parles d'elle durant au moins une demie heure alors une phrase pour une journée de tournage avec elle, ce n'est pas assez. Il s'est passé quelque chose, alors raconte !

E- C'est rien, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas, j'aurais aimé qu'on soit amie tu vois ? Au lieu de ça, elle me voit comme une employée, une fan, alors que moi… En plus, je me suis ridiculisée devant elle à cause que j'étais trop nerveuse et elle l'a dit à son copain qui s'est moqué de moi. Et avant que tu me demandes comment je le sais et bien, je l'ai entendu en fermant la porte de sa loge.

Ru- Et Regina lui a répondu quoi ?

E- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas voulu entendre.

Ru- Tu sais Em' ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer comme star. Tu as le droit de moins l'aimer sur le plateau de tournage. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça Em' quand tu auras 75 ans, ça sera tout oublié.

Emma lui sourit légèrement, heureuse d'avoir Ruby dans sa vie.

À 20 :15, elle était dans son lit et elle dormait. Sa première journée de travail l'avait complètement épuisée.

Son réveil sonna une fois de plus à 4h, elle se leva, prit sa douche, s'habilla, mangea et à 5h, elle était partie en direction : le plateau de tournage du film _The Shoulders of Giants_.

Elle entra et tâcha de trouver August. Une fois fait, elle remarqua qu'une fois de plus Émilie était arrivée avant elle.

A- _Hé ! Salut Emma._

Emma s'avança vers eux.

E _\- Salut._

A- _Bon, aujourd'hui plus de boulot, on va probablement finir plus tard aussi. On a encore deux scènes à tourner, mais elles sont un peu plus longues. Robin est là aujourd'hui, alors vous allez devoir vous occupez de lui également. Les costumes, de l'eau, de l'eau pétillante et Emma, tu continues de faire la souffleuse. Ah et on commence à tourner dans 40 minutes._

Elles hochèrent la tête et partirent chercher les costumes.

Em- _Tu veux bien t'occuper de Robin aujourd'hui ? Je suis rentrée tard hier et j'ai un peu la gueule de bois._

E- _C'est d'accord._

Emma se dit que c'était l'occasion de rencontrer une autre vedette d'Hollywood.

Elle commença donc par le costume de Robin et se dirigea vers sa loge. Elle cogna et attendit qu'il lui réponde.

Ro- _Entrée._

Emma entra.

Il était en boxer et il fumait. Emma détestait l'odeur de la cigarette.

Ro- _T'as juste à les poser là, belle blonde. Ah et si tu pouvais aller me chercher un café avec deux laits et un sucre._

Emma partie où la machine à café afin de lui faire son café. Elle regarda l'heure plus que 30 minutes avant le début du tournage et il fallait qu'elle aille porter les costumes à Regina.

Elle retourna où la loge de Robin et cogna.

Ro- _Deux minutes, je m'habille._

Emma attendit donc avec le café brulant dans les mains.

Après trois minutes, elle cogna une nouvelle fois.

Ro- _J'ai dit que ça ne serait pas long !_

E _\- Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais le café me brûle les mains et j'ai d'autre chose à faire avant le début du tournage._

Ro- _Il commence dans combien de temps ?_

E- _25 minutes._

Robin ouvrit la porte, prit le café et la referma au visage d'Emma.

Ro- _Vous auriez pu me le dire avant, je déteste avoir à travailler avec des incompétentes._

Emma soupira, il était trop tôt pour répliquer. Elle partie chercher le costume de Regina. Quand elle cogna à la porte de celle-ci, il ne restait plus que 20 minutes avant le début du tournage.

R- _Entrée._

Emma ouvrit la porte, se dépêcha de déposer les vêtements sur la première commode qu'elle vit et se retourna le visage rouge, elle venait une fois de plus de voir Regina en sous-vêtement.

R- _Oh, c'est vrai, la gêne de la chair. Vous allez devoir vous y habituer miss Swan._

E- _Désolée._

R- _Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ?_

Emma regarda sa montre.

E- _Oui, le tournage va débuter dans environ 17 minutes._

R- _Et je suppose que vous connaissez l'heure que ça va commencer depuis… ?_

E- _23 minutes._

R- _Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis prévenue que 17 minutes à l'avance miss Swan ?_

Au son de sa voix, Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas contente.

E- _Je suis désolée, c'est que Robin…_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, j'ai besoin que vous me préveniez au moins une demie heure à l'avance. Hier, j'ai été gentille et indulgente parce que c'était votre première journée, mais là…_

E- _Bien._

Et elle partie chercher des bouteilles d'eau puisqu'elle savait bien qu'Émilie ne le ferait pas, trop occupée à parler avec Elsa.

Elle prit donc un sac afin d'en apporter plusieurs : 6 bouteilles d'eau et 4 bouteilles d'eau pétillante. Elle les déposa sur la table et regarda l'heure. Plus que 5 minutes avant le début du tournage. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et souffla enfin. Elle s'informa à un technicien du son afin de savoir qu'elle était la scène que les acteurs allaient jouer pour être en mesure de trouver la page dans le scénario. Une fois fait, elle la lu et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de dialogues. Elle allait donc devoir suivre plus attentivement qu'hier.

Elle vit arriver les acteurs et Émilie arriva en même temps. Elle s'assit à côté d'Emma.

Em- _Et puis ? Il est comment ce Robin ?_

E- _Demandant et à cause de lui Regina n'était pas contente._

Em- _Comment ça ?_

E- _Je lui ai annoncé que le tournage allait commencer seulement 17 minutes à l'avance._

Em- _Oh. La prochaine fois tu commenceras par Regina alors._

E- _La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui vas s'occuper de Robin._

Emma avait répondu sèchement, mais ça l'irritait de voir qu'Émilie ne faisait pratiquement rien.

Em- _Voyons qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

August lui fit signe de se taire. Le silence complet était toujours de mis sur le plateau, hormis lorsqu'August disait : coupez ! Alors, là, ils avaient en moyenne un gros cinq minutes pour parler.

Lorsque Robin se trompa et qu'elle lui souffla sa réplique, il se fâcha.

Ro- _Non, mais tu vas te taire ? J'essaie de me concentrer._

A- _Désolé Robin, elle essayait simplement de t'aider en te donnant ta réplique._

Ro- _Ouais, bah elle ne m'aide pas là ! J'ai besoin d'une cigarette._

Et il quitta le plateau.

Les techniciens n'avaient pas l'air contents de voir qu'ils allaient encore devoir endurer _une diva._

August vint voir Émilie et Emma.

A- _Bon, les filles occupez-vous des actrices si elles ont besoin de quelque chose et moi, je vais m'occuper de Robin._

E- _Je suis désolée, vraiment._

A- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emma. Il aurait réagi pareil si je lui avais donné sa réplique._

Emma hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et August parti.

Emma se tourna vers Émilie et remarqua que celle-ci était déjà partie discuter avec Elsa. Elle se dirigea donc vers Regina pour voir si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit.

E- _Madame Mills ?_

Regina se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire amusé.

R- _Madame ? À ce que je sache je ne suis pas encore mariée._

Elle lui montra son annulaire de la main gauche et Emma constata qu'il n'y avait pas de bague, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

E- _Mademoiselle…_

Regina la coupa. Elle n'aimait pas le mot mademoiselle.

R- _Regina fera l'affaire._

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Emma baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'elle la voit rougir. Regina rit légèrement devant la réaction de la blonde. Emma releva son visage en entendant la star rire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle trouvait ça drôle.

R- _Vous ne devez pas vous faire draguer souvent vous._

Emma rougit de plus belle et Regina se remit à rire.

R- _Pas la peine de devenir si rouge miss Swan. Je n'étais pas entrain de vous draguer. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro et je suis en couple._

Emma se sentit tellement idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'une telle célébrité ait pu la draguer. Elle se racla la gorge et essaya d'effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire.

E- _Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

R- _Si vous pourriez aller me chercher des menthes pour l'haleine et de la gomme afin que je puisse les donner à ce cher Robin quand il reviendra._

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réplique sourire que Regina lui renvoya.

E- _Très bien, je reviens avec ça, vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?_

R- _Non, ça va, merci_.

Regina fit signe à Emma de la suivre. Elles se rendirent à la loge de la brune en silence, celle-ci la débarra et alla chercher son portefeuille.

E- _Oh, non, ça va, j'ai de quoi payer._

R- _Et moi, j'ai encore plus de quoi payer. Alors, prenez cet argent et gardez le change._

À voir le regard de Regina, Emma comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune place à la négociation. Elle prit donc le 20$ qu'elle lui tendait et quitta, mais à peine eut-elle franchi le pas de la porte que la brune l'interpella.

E- _Oui ?_

Regina semblait un peu mal à l'aise et nerveuse ? La blonde ne l'avait JAMAIS vu ainsi, pas une seule fois dans toutes les entrevues de la star qu'elle avait écoutées.

R- _Je … je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas à vous parler sur ce ton. Simplement, tâchez de me le dire plus tôt à l'avenir s'il-vous-plait._

Emma, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, ne fit qu'hocher la tête et sortie de la loge. Elle partie chercher des menthes ainsi que de la gomme dans un dépanneur situé à 10 minutes à pied du lieu de tournage. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Je vais publier au moins une fois aux sept jours, donc je ne publierai pas une journée fixe du genre tous les mercredi. Mon horaire n'est pas assez constante pour ça.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Allô! :)**

 **Désolée pour le léger retard. :S**

 **Je m'excuse également pour les fautes qui restent. J'ai passé antidote et j'ai relu. Alors, ça devrait pas être TROP intense... enfin j'espère. :P**

 **Merci pour les suivis, les commentaires et les mises en favoris! :D Merci également aux lecteurs qui ne font pas de bruits. haha**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Emma revint sur le plateau 15 minutes plus tard et constata que Robin n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle commença à ne vraiment pas l'aimer surtout sachant que plus il traînait plus ils allaient finir tard. Elle trouva Regina au téléphone assise sur la chaise du réalisateur. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et lui tendit les menthes et la gomme. Celle-ci les prit et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. La personne à l'autre bout du fil semblait être en plein monologue puisque Regina ne plaçait pas un seul mot, elle ne faisait qu'écouter. Emma ne voulant pas trop empiéter sur la vie privée de la star décida de partir s'asseoir plus loin et de jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone en attendant que la diva Robin daigne revenir sur le plateau.

Ce n'est que 20 minutes plus tard qu'August arriva sur le plateau… sans Robin. Regina le voyant arrivé se dirigea vers lui afin d'avoir des nouvelles de la situation. Emma s'approcha également afin d'en savoir plus tandis qu'Émilie et Elsa se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles ne savaient probablement même pas qu'August était revenu, trop occupées à jaser.

R- _Alors ? Il va revenir ?_

A- _Oui, désolé pour l'attente. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de revenir. Il est retourné se faire maquiller et coiffer, alors le tournage va recommencer dans, disons 20-25 minutes._

R- _Espérons que ce contretemps ne recommence pas_.

A- _Oui, espérons._

Regina retourna à sa conversation téléphonique pendant qu'August s'occupait de transmettre l'information au reste de l'équipe. Emma, de son côté, jouait une fois de plus sur son cellulaire. Elle était tellement absorbée par les fruits qu'elle devait trancher qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de la magnifique brune.

R- _Vous jouez aussi à ce jeu ?_

Emma sursauta et Regina lui sourit.

R- _Sean joue à ça aussi quand il doit m'attendre pour une entrevue._

Emma ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

R- _Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde_.

E- _Oh ! Désolée, habituellement je parle beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup !_ (Elle rit nerveusement), _mais…_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Mais vous êtes nerveuse à cause de moi_.

Emma crut déceler une once de tristesse dans le regard de la star.

E- _Non, ce n'est pas à cause de vous, pas que vous ne soyez pas une excellente actrice et une superstar et tout et tout, mais disons que cet emploi me rend nerveuse._

La tristesse disparue de ses magnifiques yeux bruns, ce qui fit sourire Emma.

R- _Vous pouvez le dire si c'est Robin qui vous rend nerveuse._

Regina lui sourit, elle la taquinait.

E- _J'avoue qu'il n'aide pas_.

La brune observa la blonde quelques instants.

R- _Émilie ne travaille pas beaucoup, c'est ça ?_

Emma resta perplexe une dizaine de secondes. Comment le savait-elle ? Regina sourit devant le visage surpris de la blonde.

E- _Co… comment vous… enfin…_

R- _J'observe et je suis une actrice, je sais reconnaître les comportements, les attitudes, les regards…_

E- _Ouais, vous êtes une actrice super talentueuse en plus_!

Regina lui sourit.

R- _Merci._

E- _J'ai adoré la scène dans le film_ _ **Sorry, I'm late**_ _où vous portez une superbe petite robe noire, votre décolleté est parfait dans cette tenue. Vous vous approchez de l'oreille de Mary et vous lui chuchoter de manière sensuelle : votre mari est très doué au lit. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai eu des frissons à chaque fois que je l'ai regardée. Wow !_

Emma se tourna alors vers la star et réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit intensément et détourna le regard.

E- _Désolée, vraiment désolée. Je… je vais aller … hmm …_

Elle se leva et partit en direction des salles de bain. Elle entra et vérifia que personne n'y était puis, elle s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes. Elle venait de se ridiculiser encore une fois devant la grande Regina Mills. En plus, elle était nerveuse et le fait qu'Émilie ne faisait que le strict minimum l'épuisait. Elle se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes et prit une grande inspiration. Quand elle vit que quelqu'un tournait la poignée de porte, elle se dépêcha de se laver les mains afin de ne pas paraître suspecte. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut surprise de voir Regina Mills. Celle-ci s'approcha de la blonde et se lava les mains.

R- _Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas la première lesbienne que je rencontre._

Emma était bouche bée. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à la star.

R- _Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que votre compliment ne me pose pas de problème. Je suis contente que vous ayez autant aimé cette scène. Merci._

Emma lui sourit, soulagée, puis elle réalisa que la brune venait de la qualifier de lesbienne.

E- _Comment vous savez que je suis… que je préfère les femmes ?_

Regina lui sourit, légèrement amusée.

R- _Parce que si vous étiez hétéro, vous n'auriez pas parlé de mon décolleté, vous auriez plutôt parlé des abdos du mari de Mary, David._

E- _Bon point._

R- _Je sais._

Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer avant d'entendre la voix d'August les aviser que le tournage reprendrait dans deux minutes.

R- _Bon, je ferais mieux d'y retourner._

E- _Moi aussi._

Elles sortirent de la salle de bain et allèrent retrouver leur place sur le plateau.

Robin était là et presque la totalité de l'équipe de tournage l'ignorait ou lui envoyait des regards haineux. Le voyant seul dans son coin, Regina se dirigea vers lui, ses menthes et sa gomme dans les mains.

R- _Salut Robin_.

Ro- _Oh ! Salut. Comment tu fais pour travailler avec des gens autant incompétents ?_

R- _Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà connu pire._

Ro- _Oh ! S'il-te plait, pas de vouvoiement ma jolie_.

Regina se crispa légèrement suite au détestable surnom que venait de lui prodiguer l'acteur.

R _\- S'il vous_ (il se racla la gorge) _s'il-te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

Ro- _Pourquoi ? Tu ne te trouves pas jolie ?_

R _\- Je ne manque pas de confiance en moi._

Ro- _Tant mieux ! J'aime les femmes qui ont confiance en elle._

R- _Oui, Sean, mon petit copain, aime beaucoup ça chez moi également_.

Ro- _Tu crois qu'Elsa sort avec la fille avec qui elle parle en ce moment ?_

R- _Émilie ? Non, je ne crois pas. Elle est son assistante en quelque sorte. Ça ne serait pas approprié._

Ro- _Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait. Je me taperais bien la p'tite blonde qui m'a servi mon café ce matin. Je parie qu'elle taille des pipes d'enfer._

Regina le trouvait dégoûtant et en plus, il sentait la cigarette. Elle lui tendit le paquet de menthes ainsi que la gomme et se força à lui sourire.

R- _Cadeau._

Il lui sourit, prit les menthes et s'en mit deux dans la bouche. Puis, il prit le paquet de gomme.

Ro- _Tu sais, si tu veux coucher avec moi, il suffit de demander, pas besoin de m'offrir de cadeaux._

Regina lui sourit de manière quelque peu diabolique.

R- _Je ne veux pas coucher avec vous. Simplement, vous avez une haleine épouvantable. Et ne pensez même pas pouvoir vous taper la p'tite blonde. Redescendez sur terre, vous êtes dégoûtant._

Robin resta bouche bé, il semblait en colère et quelque peu gêné. Puis, il réalisa que la majorité du plateau avait entendu ce que l'actrice venait de dire.

Regina lui sourit, fière de son coup et partie se placer pour que le tournage avance.

Robin ne causa plus de problème. Il tâcha même de s'effacer tellement il était humilié. Les propos de la brune l'avaient blessé et son orgueil en avait pris un coup.

Ils réussirent à aller dîner à 14h, mais ils n'avaient que trente minutes de pause. Emma se dépêcha de descendre à la cafétéria et étant arrivée dans les premières, elle avait le choix de la table. Elle en prit donc une éloignée, afin d'être seule avec ses pensées. Ces pensées toutes tournées vers la grande Regina Mills qui savait maintenant qu'elle était lesbienne, qui l'avait en quelque sorte défendue devant ce con de Robin et qui était en couple avec Sean. Elle éprouvait d'ailleurs une légère jalousie envers ce Sean. Elle espérait simplement qu'il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller plus loin dans le monde de ses pensées, Émilie et Elsa vinrent s'asseoir à sa table. Elles l'ignorèrent complètement, mais elles parlaient tellement fort qu'il était impossible de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

El- _Ouais, il y a un bar qui s'appelle le Rabbit Hole, il faut absolument y aller ce soir. En plus, il paraît que Justin Bieber va être là._

Em- _Justin ? Malade !_

E- _Tu ne devrais pas y aller._

Émilie se tourna vers Emma.

Em- _Pardon ?_

E- _Tu ne devrais pas y aller. Sinon, tu vas encore avoir la gueule de bois et demain, ce n'est pas moi qui s'occupe de Robin, c'est toi._

Émilie lui lança un faux sourire.

Em- _C'est ce qu'on verra._

Emma appréciait de moins en moins cette Émilie. Elle se leva et partit en direction du plateau.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, il restait encore 17 minutes à la pause dîner et c'est avec cette information en tête qu'elle s'endormit.

Miss Swan. Miss Swan. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Regina Mills.

Alors, ces yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands.

E- _Désolée._

R- _Ça va. Le tournage n'a pas encore débuté, mais ça ne serait tardé._

E- _Vous l'avez bien bouchée tout à l'heure ce Robin._

Elle rit légèrement.

R- _Oui, mais je devrais probablement m'excuser. Il n'avait pas l'air bien._

E- _Mais non ! Ça va passer, il n'est seulement pas habitué de se faire dire ses quatre vérités en face. En plus, je suis certaine que ça va l'aider._

R- _Espérons, mais si d'ici demain, ça n'est pas passé, alors je m'excuserai._

E- _Et dire qu'il y a des rumeurs qui disent que vous êtes insupportable sur les plateaux de tournage._

Regina sourit.

R- _Les rumeurs sont plus souvent farfelues que vraies._

E- _Ça doit être lassant à la longue non ?_

R- _On s'y fait. Et je dois dire que certaines me font bien rigoler notamment celle qui disait qu'en fait j'avais eu des quintuplés et que j'avais dû en vendre trois parce que j'étais trop endettée._

Emma se mit à rire et Regina suivit.

Le tournage continua et il était bientôt 18h15 et ce n'était toujours pas terminé. Robin avait la tête ailleurs et les scènes ne pouvaient pas être reportées. August envoya Emma chercher la nourriture qu'ils avaient commandée. La blonde donna donc le scénario à Émilie afin qu'elle fasse la souffleuse en son absence. Celle-ci ne sembla pas très contente, mais le prit quand même.

Emma prit l'argent qui servirait à payer le souper et se dirigea vers l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, elle fut surprise de voir une jeune femme rousse, deux gardes du corps ainsi que deux enfants en bas âge.

E- _Salut._

Z- _Bonjour, je suis Zelena. La nounou des enfants de Regina. Elle m'a dit de venir les porter ici vers 18 heures._

E- _Et bien…_

Z- _Elle est encore en tournage c'est ça ?_

E- _Ouais…_

La petite fille, Mia, qui avait les cheveux frisés noirs, de grands yeux bleus et le teint de sa mère tira sur la chemise de la nounou.

M- _Ze veux voir maman_.

Z- _Oui, Mia._

E- _Je peux aller chercher Regina si vous voulez_.

Zelena lui sourit.

Z- _S'il vous plait._

Au même moment, le livreur arriva et Emma le paya. Elle monta donc avec la nourriture, qu'elle plaça sur la table réservée à la bouffe.

A- _Coupez !_

August se dirigea vers Robin pour lui donner des recommandations. Alors, Emma se dirigea vers la brune.

E- _Miss Mills ?_

Regina se tourna vers elle.

E- _Hmm… votre nounou et vos enfants sont ici_.

R- _Oh. Je vous suis._

M&H- _Maman !_

Ils coururent en direction de leur mère et la serrèrent dans leurs petits bras. Regina leur donna chacun un baiser sur le front.

R- _Alors, comment ça va mes cocos ?_

M- _Z'ai manzé du cocholat !_

R- _Ah oui ?_

M- _Oui, beautoup beautoup._

Regina ne cessait de sourire depuis que ses enfants étaient là.

R- _Et toi, Henry, tu vas bien ?_

Henry avait les cheveux noirs lisses, les mêmes yeux que sa mère, mais son teint était plus pâle que Regina.

H- _Moi, pas manzé._

R- _Je te crois. Et vous avez joué à quoi ?_

M- _Muzique et danzer !_

H- _Et écouter Baloo !_

Regina se releva et vit le visage légèrement confus d'Emma.

R- _Le livre de la jungle. Baloo c'est l'ours._

E- _Oh._

Regina lui sourit et se tourna vers la nounou.

R- _Salut._

Elles s'enlacèrent.

Z- _Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous galant à 19h30…_

R- _Oui, oui, je comprends tout à fait. Vas-y. Je trouverai une solution_.

Z- _Tu es certaine ?_

R- _Oui._

La rousse partit donc non sans avoir d'abord fait un câlin aux enfants de la star.

E- _Alors, vous allez faire quoi ?_

R- _Je n'en sais rien_.

E- _Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez._

R- _Et qui va souffler les répliques ?_

E- _Ah, Émilie peut bien faire quelque chose pour une fois, non ?_

R- _Bon, d'accord, ça ne devrait pas causer trop de problèmes à August. Tom et Jerry vont t'aider si jamais il y a une urgence._

Tom et Jerry étaient donc le nom de ses gardes du corps.

Emma hocha la tête.

R- _Ils doivent se coucher à 19h15, alors tu n'auras pas à les amuser trop longtemps._

E- _Je les couche où ?_

R- _Dans ma loge, il y a un lit. De toute manière, le tournage devrait finir vers 20h30. Leurs pyjamas sont dans l'un des sacs, il faut leur brosser les dents et les changer de couches._

E- _C'est noté. Vous avez la clé ?_

R- _Oui._

Regina fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon et en sortie la clé de sa loge. Elle la tendit à Emma.

E- _Merci._

R- _Merci à vous_.

Elle se tourna vers ses adorables enfants.

R- _Soyez sages avez Emma._

Ils hochèrent la tête, elle leur fit un long câlin et retourna sur le plateau.

Emma quant à elle se tourna vers les deux bambins.

E- _Bon, alors suivez-moi._

Un des gardes du corps prit les affaires des enfants, deux gros sacs tandis que l'autre prit Henry dans ses bras. Emma baissa le regard et vit Mia lui tendre les bras pour qu'elle la prenne. La blonde ne put résister.

Mia commença ne dit pas un mot, mais elle joua avec le collier d'Emma.

E- _Tu aimes les bijoux ?_

M- _Oui._

E- _Tu aimes mon collier ?_

M- _Oui. Oiseaux._

E- _Oui, il y a un oiseau dessus, c'est un cygne_.

M- _Ing._

Emma rit légèrement.

E- _Oui._

Mia lui sourit.

M- _Beaux z'veux._

E- _Merci. Tes cheveux sont très beaux aussi._

Mia rit un peu.

Emma se tourna vers les deux gardes.

E- _On est arrivé._

Elle prit la clé et débarra la loge de la star. Tom et Jerry déposèrent les sacs ainsi qu'Henry et se postèrent devant la porte fermée de la loge. Emma se retrouva donc seule avec les jumeaux de Regina Mills.

E- _Bon, alors pyjama._

Les deux enfants la regardèrent, mais ne bougèrent pas. Alors, Emma se mit à fouiller dans les sacs et finit par trouver un pyjama rose et un pyjama vert. Elle sortit également les couches.

M- _Le oze est à moi._

Emma lui sourit.

E- _Oui, je sais._

Mia la regarda curieusement en penchant la tête.

H- _T'as des zupers pouoirs ?_

Emma était littéralement sous le charme. Elle fit le signe de _chut_ et les deux enfants l'imitèrent.

Une fois les enfants préparés, elle regarda l'heure, il était 19 heures. Elle les coucha donc sur le lit et les borda.

H- _Une histoire ?_

Emma lui sourit.

E- _Bien sûr !_

Elle alla chercher dans un des sacs trois livres.

Ils choisirent le livre qui parlait d'animaux de la ferme. Elle le lut et avant qu'elle n'atteigne la dernière page, ils dormaient.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle était un peu stressée quand même de devoir garder les enfants de l'une de ses actrices préférées. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises dans la loge et se mit à jouer sur son cellulaire afin de ne pas être tentée de fouiller dans les affaires personnelles de la star. Elle constata à ce moment que son estomac était atrocement vide. Avec tout cela elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger. Elle allait devoir attendre Regina avant de pouvoir se nourrir. Elle espérait qu'il reste de la bouffe qu'ils avaient commandée.

Ces yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la magnifique brune. Elle lui sourit.

R- _Moi qui croyais devoir vous réveiller._

E- _Pas cette fois._

R- _Merci pour les enfants_.

E- _Ça fait plaisir. Ils sont adorables._

Regina lui sourit.

R- _Je me suis assurée qu'ils vous gardent de la nourriture_.

E- _Oh mon dieu ! Merci !_ _J'ai tellement faim !_

R- _Vous pouvez y aller Emma._

E- _Oh, oui, bien sûr. À demain._

R- _Non, demain, je ne tourne pas._

E- _Oh. Alors à plus tard._

Emma ne pu s'empêcher d'être triste.

R- _Oui, à plus tard._

Emma sortie et se dirigea vers la table où la nourriture était déposée. Elle prit une pointe de pizza et essaya de trouver August afin de savoir à quelle heure elle commençait. Elle finit par le trouver après cinq minutes de recherche.

A- _Hey Emma. Alors, le babysitting ?_

E- _Ça va. Quelle heure demain ?_

A- _Huit heures, on a juste une scène à tourner._

Emma lui sourit. Elle allait pouvoir un peu plus dormir… enfin si on veut.

Elle allait quitter quand Robin l'interpella. Elle se retourna donc pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ro- _Je suis … Je suis désolé pour ce matin et pour le truc de soufflage. Je … je vais essayer de m'améliorer._

Emma lui sourit faiblement.

E- _Le discours de Regina t'a fait réfléchir ?_

Ro- _Ouais, ça été un choc, mais maintenant je réalise. Je suis vraiment un con depuis un bon bout de temps. C'est la première qui ose me le dire en face._

E- _Ouais, elle est super._

Ro- _Ça tu l'as dit. Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment hâte de tourner la scène où je l'embrasse, plus que deux jours. Je parie qu'elle donne des baisers d'enfer !_

E- _Robin._

Ro- _Ah, ouais. Je pense que ça va me prendre du temps avant de perdre mes mauvaises habitudes._

E- _Bonne chance._

Et sur ce, Emma quitta le plateau, direction : son lit.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Allô!**

 **Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard, mais c'est les vacances et mes plans ne cessent de changer.**

 **Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Le chapitre 5 ne devrait pas trop tarder.**

 **Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos super commentaires, vos mises en favoris et vos suivis. Ça me fait à chaque fois sourire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Emma se réveilla en panique à six heures du matin et elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne rentrait travailler qu'à huit heures. Alors, elle se permit trente minutes de plus de sommeil. Elle se réveilla donc à 6 :45 et fit comme à tous les matins. Elle arriva sur le plateau de tournage à 7 :58. Elle remarqua qu'Émilie n'était pas là et elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle ait été renvoyée. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part, mais bon. Elle s'approcha d'August et celui-ci lui sourit.

A- _Il n'y a que Robin aujourd'hui. Alors, j'ai donné congé à Émilie. Si tout se passe bien, on devrait finir vers 13 heures._

Emma lui sourit, contente de pouvoir profiter d'un après-midi et d'une soirée.

E- _Très bien, alors je fais comme d'habitude ?_

A- _Exactement !_

Emma partit donc chercher le costume de Robin et cogna à la porte de sa loge.

Ro- _Entrée !_

E- _Votre costume_. (Elle regarda sa montre) _Le tournage devrait débuter d'ici 30 minutes_.

Emma alla quitter la pièce, mais Robin la retint par le bras. Ce qui eu pour effet de rendre confuse la blonde. L'acteur fut soudainement gêné par son geste.

Ro- _Désolé, je voulais simplement t'offrir un café, pour me faire pardonner._

Il lui tendit une tasse de café Starbucks.

Ro- _Je me suis informée auprès d'un technicien pour savoir ce que tu aimais._

Emma lui sourit de manière sincère. Elle était contente de voir qu'il faisait un effort pour mieux se comporter.

E- _Merci Robin. C'est gentil_.

Robin lui sourit et Emma quitta sa loge pour retourner sur le plateau.

Le tournage se déroula sans encombre. Robin était bon et il semblait avoir bien travaillé son personnage pour cette scène. Il n'oublia pas son texte. C'est pourquoi à 13 heures Emma était déjà en route vers chez elle. Le lendemain était une journée de congé pour elle étant donné qu'Émilie n'avait pas travaillé aujourd'hui. Regina et Elsa avaient une scène le matin. La blonde était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir voir la brune durant deux jours, mais elle se dit que ça lui passerait bien avec une bonne série télévisée et une pizza. Quand elle entra chez elle, elle se dirigea directement vers son lit. Elle fit une sieste de deux heures et demie. Elle aurait probablement dormi plus longtemps si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Elle répondit sans même regarder de qui provenait l'appelle.

E- _Allô ?_

R _\- C'est Regina Mills._

Emma se redressa vivement dans son lit, surprise par cet appel.

E- _Oui et que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?_

R- _Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous demandez ça, je sais que vous devez avoir quelque chose de prévu, mais_ (Emma retint sa respiration) _je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir garder mes enfants ce soir, la nounou a un empêchement._

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait en fait, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à ça.

E- _Bien sûr. Vous voulez que je sois là à quelle heure ?_

R- _Oh !_

Regina semblait réellement surprise, comme prise au dépourvu, mais cela ne dura que quelques courts instants.

R- _18h30. Je vous expliquerai les détails à ce moment. Je vais vous envoyer l'adresse par message texte. Merci miss Swan._

Emma hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que la brune ne pouvait pas la voir.

E- _D'accord._

Puis, elles raccrochèrent, sans un mot de plus.

Emma regarda alors le message de la star afin de savoir son adresse, puis l'heure, il lui restait deux heures avant de devoir partir. Elle se leva donc d'un bond et essaya de trouver la tenue idéale. Elle finit par opter pour la simplicité : une paire de jeans, un t-shit blanc et sa veste de cuir rouge. Elle s'attacha les cheveux sachant que ça serait plus pratique avec les enfants. Elle sortit de sa chambre et vit Ruby avec Lacey entrain de s'embrasser de manière peu chaste. Alors, elle se racla la gorge ne voulant absolument pas assister au spectacle. Elles se séparèrent alors, et ce, sans rougir, comme si tout ceci n'avait rien de gênant. Emma aurait parfois souhaité être un peu plus comme Ruby, mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle devait vivre avec.

Ru- Tu vas où ?

Emma rougit légèrement.

E- Je … je vais garder les enfants à Regina.

Elles affichèrent toutes les deux une face surprise.

E- Ouais, j'ai plus ou moins eu la même réaction.

Ru- Mais c'est génial !

E- Ouais… enfin je suppose.

Ru- Em'. Ça veut dire qu'elle te fait extrêmement confiance. Elle te confit ses gosses après tout.

Emma lui sourit.

E- Ouais, t'as raison.

L- Et sinon, c'est comment sur le tournage ? Ruby m'en a parlé un peu, mais pas assez.

Emma alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elles.

E- Et bien, ça peut aller. Il y a Émilie qui commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Robin m'a acheté un café ce matin, ce qui m'a agréablement surprise, parce que y'était _an asshole_ avant. Elsa et bien, elle est correcte, un peu trop imbue d'elle-même, mais bon. August est super, je l'adore !

L- Ah arrête tes niaiseries !

Emma lui lança un regard confus.

L- On s'en fou des autres là, je veux juste que tu me parles de miss Regina Mills.

E- Oh ! Et bien, elle est sympa.

L- C'est tout ?

E- Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ?

L- Bah, je sais pas moi ! Qu'elle est vraiment super sexy, que t'as vu ses superbes boules malencontreusement une fois, mais que c'était magnifique. Que tu l'as embrassé, que c'est en fait une vraie bitch et qu'elle est vraiment hautaine, qu'elle se tape l'entièreté de l'équipe de production! Je sais pas moi, quelque chose de croustillant !

E- Désolée de te décevoir.

L- T'es vraiment pas marrante.

E- Ça doit être pour ça que je suis toujours célibataire.

Au moment où Lacey allait répondre, le cellulaire d'Emma fit un bruit signifiant qu'elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message texte, un message de Regina. La blonde retint sa respiration. Elle avait étrangement peur que la brune annule. Elle ouvrit le message et le lut.

 _ **R- Bonjour Miss Swan,**_

 _ **Un homme à l'hôtel vient de m'informer que les paparazzis sont devant mon hôtel. Ils ont apparemment été informés de l'endroit où je résidais par une femme. Une idée ?**_

Emma devint rouge et la nervosité l'envahit. Regina était certaine que c'était elle, mais ce n'était pas elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire ça. Alors, comment faire pour la convaincre ?

Voyant le visage de leur amie changer, Ruby et Lacey tachèrent de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Ru- Ça va Em' ?

Au lieu de répondre, Emma ne fit que leur tendre son cellulaire afin qu'elles puissent lire le message de la star.

Ru- Et je paris que tu n'es pas celle qui les a prévenus ?

Emma ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Ru- Je vais l'appeler.

Emma en panique se rua alors sur son cellulaire afin que son amie ne puisse en aucun cas appeler la star. Une fois faite, elle se dépêcha de répondre à la célébrité.

 _ **E- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous, mais sachez que je ne suis pas celle qui a contacté les paparazzi. Je ne vous ferais jamais ça. Il doit sûrement avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui sait où vous habitez le temps du tournage**_.

La réponse fut immédiate.

 _ **R- August, Elsa, ma nounou, mes gardes du corps, ma famille ainsi que Sean.**_

Emma n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir, à peine eut-elle lu le deuxième nom sur la liste que déjà elle savait qui était cette stupide personne qui avait appelé.

 _ **E- Émilie.**_

Une fois de plus la réponse fut immédiate, comme si Regina attendait ses réponses.

 _ **R- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien lu Miss Swan. Le prénom de cette jeune fille ne figure pas sur la liste que je vous ai donnée.**_

 _ **E- Elsa est constamment avec Émilie et celle-ci semble, à mon avis, cacher quelque chose. Alors, je crois bien que c'est elle qui a téléphoné.**_

 _ **R- Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Et ne me dites pas l'argent parce qu'elle est déjà extrêmement riche grâce à son père.**_

Emma relit le message deux fois pour être certaine. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'August lui avait dit qu'Émilie avait besoin d'un emploi d'été, alors elle aurait menti ?

 _ **E- Elle est riche ?! Je ne savais pas. Quand August m'a engagée, il m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un emploi d'été…**_

 _ **R- Étrange… Je vais lui téléphoner. Ah et j'espère que vous êtes déjà partie Miss Swan, parce que vous êtes supposé être chez moi dans 15 minutes.**_

Emma se leva d'un bond. Elle n'avait aucune idée que la brune voulait encore qu'elle garde ses enfants. Alors, elle se rua vers la sortie en criant des au revoir à ses amies. Elle réussit à arriver à l'hôtel de la star avec sept minutes de retard. Elle avait remarqué tous ses gens avec leur appareil photo attendre avec impatience que la grande Regina Mills sorte. Elle entra dans le hall de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'y engouffrer qu'un employé la retint.

Employé – _Où pensez-vous aller comme ça mademoiselle ?_

Emma se demanda alors si l'employé faisait ceci, car il connaissait tous les occupants des chambres ou s'il trouvait qu'elle ne semblait pas assez riche pour pouvoir s'offrir une de leur chambre de luxe. Néanmoins, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était en retard.

E- _Je suis venue voir Regina Mills_.

L'homme lui rit au visage.

Employé- _Mademoiselle si vous ne quittez pas l'hôtel sur-le-champ, je vais appeler la sécurité._

Emma prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et décida d'envoyer un message à la star. Celle-ci appela donc la réception pour leur dire que miss Emma Swan était attendue dans sa suite. L'employé la laissa donc aller non sans avoir pris le temps de s'excuser. Elle monta jusqu'au dernier étage et cogna à la porte 801. Elle entendit la voix d'un homme lui dire d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. En ouvrant la porte, elle eut quelques secondes de doute à savoir si elle était vraiment à la bonne place. C'est alors qu'elle vit les deux jumeaux courir dans sa direction.

R- _Mia, Henry, on ne cours pas !_

Ils ralentirent le pas et aussitôt près d'elle, ils la prirent dans leur petit bras et Emma sourit, heureuse de voir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié.

R- _Les enfants, laissez Emma s'il vous plait, il faut que je lui parle._

Ils hochèrent la tête et boudèrent légèrement, mais ils écoutèrent leur mère. Une fois assez loin, Regina se retourna vers la blonde.

R- _Entrez Miss Swan, suivez-moi jusqu'à la cuisine, on va être mieux pour discuter là-bas._

Emma la suivit et une fois passé le couloir de l'entrée, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait là d'une suite et non d'une simple chambre d'hôtel. Elle aurait dû s'en douter bien entendu surtout lorsque la brune lui avait dit de la suivre dans la cuisine, mais bon, elle restait tout de même impressionnée. Regina avait remarqué le visage de surprise que la blonde avait eu en voyant sa suite et avait trouvé cela amusant. Somme toute, elle trouvait la jeune femme amusante.

Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, la brune lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

R- _Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?_

E _\- Non, merci. Ça ira_.

R- _Bien._

E- _Finalement, est-ce que vous savez qui a appelé les paparazzis ?_

Emma ne pouvait plus se retenir, il fallait qu'elle sache et elle ne supportait pas le fait que la star puisse croire qu'elle soit la cause de tout cela.

R- _J'ai appelé August. Il se trouve qu'il t'a menti parce qu'Émilie lui avait demandé_.

Emma eut un regard de confusion et Regina tenta donc de bien lui expliquer le tout ou du moins de mieux lui expliquer.

R- _En fait, elle a surtout été engagée parce que son père est un des producteurs du film. Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'elle avait beaucoup d'argent, car elle avait peur que tu n'agisses pas de la même façon si tu le savais. Bref, j'ai demandé à August de se renseigner à savoir si Émilie avait en effet contacté les paparazzis et il ne devrait pas tarder à me rappeler._

Emma ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Elle espérait profondément que sa collègue soit la coupable, ça lui ferait un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Un jeune homme entra dans la cuisine, torse nu, il était visiblement bien fait, à vrai dire, il avait le corps parfait. Il avait les yeux bleus et une légère barbe, ses cheveux étaient rasés. Il était beau. Il se dirigea vers la brune et lui donna un baiser rapide sur la joue, puis il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de se tourner vers Emma, un léger sourire en coin.

S- _Son décolleté est génial dans cette robe, pas vrai ?_

Emma le regarda éberluer. Elle était complètement rouge et ne savait quoi répondre, ce qui amusa beaucoup ce cher Sean.

S- _Bah quoi? T'es gouine, non ? Regina me l'a dit._

Emma ne savait pas comment réagir : devait-elle être triste, en colère, gênée ? Devant ce conflit d'émotions, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle ne sait trop comment, mais elle arriva dans le salon où les jumeaux, surveillés par les gardes du corps, s'amusaient avec leurs jouets. Elle se dit alors qu'elle se devait bien de rester pour Henry et Mia. Elle les aimait bien après tout. Elle alla donc s'asseoir près d'eux et commença à jouer à la barbie avec Mia tout en racontant des histoires de dragons à Henry. Après une dizaine de minutes Regina arriva dans le salon et se stoppa net en voyant la blonde assise par terre avec ses deux amours.

R- _Miss Swan ? Vous n'êtes pas partie ?_

E- _Est-ce qu'ils doivent prendre un bain_?

Regina resta décontenancer un cours instant, puis elle se reprit.

R- _Oui, dans 20 minutes. Ils doivent être au lit à 20 heures._

E- _Autre chose que je dois savoir ?_

R- _Ils vont essayer d'avoir une collation, mais c'est non. Si Henry ne s'endort pas et fait une crise, vous pouvez aller le voir pour le recacher, mais si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, vous menacer de fermer la porte._ (Elle regarda l'heure) _Bon, nous sommes en retard, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, j'ai mon cellulaire._ (Elle allait partir quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre à dire à Emma.) _Ah et miss Swan ?_ (Emma se retourna vers elle) _August a rappelé, c'est en effet Émilie. Il a dit qu'il allait se charger d'elle et de son père. Alors, je crois bien que vous serez seule à faire le boulot pendant quelque temps._

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête et se dire qu'avec ou sans Émilie, ça ne changerait pas grand chose dans le sens où elle faisait déjà pratiquement tout le travail. Elle se remémora alors que demain était sa journée de congé. Elle allait donc devoir s'informer à August pour savoir à quelle heure elle devra rentrer. Elle prit donc son cellulaire et envoya un SMS à la personne concernée.

R- _Un problème ?_

Emma releva la tête.

E- _Non, je demande simplement à August à quelle heure je vais devoir rentrer travailler demain._

Regina lui lança un regard demandant plus d'informations.

E- _Je n'étais pas sensée rentrer demain, mais étant donné qu'Émilie…_

R- _Je vois_.

Au même moment, Sean arriva, vête d'une belle chemise bleu pâle, il ne regarda même pas Emma et ils quittèrent la pièce suivit des deux gardes du corps. La blonde ne manqua cependant pas la main qu'il porta au derrière de la brune. Il se tourna même vers elle pour lui lancer un regard voulant dire : moi, j'ai le droit, elle est à moi.

Emma se retourna donc vivement et ressentit une légère tristesse en les voyant ensemble, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Elle se retourna vers les deux jumeaux et recommença à jouer avec eux jusqu'à ce que l'heure du bain arrive.

Une fois les enfants endormis, elle se permit une petite visite de la suite. Henry avait bien fait cela, il ne s'était pas rendu jusqu'à la menace de fermer la porte et Mia avait été un ange. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris quelques petits trucs grâce à la jeune fille qui avait la jasette facile. Elle savait donc que Regina préférait le chocolat noir, que Sean ne s'amusait pas avec eux et que la brune appelait leur papa assez souvent pour lui donner des nouvelles. Bref, elle se promena un peu dans la cuisine et inspecta l'intérieur du réfrigérateur : que des produits santé. Elle continua et observa les quelques films de Disney bien placés sur une commode dans le salon. Puis, en ouvrant une porte, elle fut envahie par les parfums de la brune, tellement qu'elle en eut le tournis. Après ce court emportement d'odorat, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans la chambre de la star et elle eut une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Se sentant coupable, elle referma la porte sans plus s'y attarder. Elle retourna au salon et mit le DVD du film : Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Vers 21h30, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls et elle se demanda quand la brune allait arriver. Elle devait aller se coucher absolument, demain, elle devait être sur le plateau à 7h30 et elle avait terriblement besoin de sommeil.

Emma sentit une main douce lui flatter le visage, ce qui la força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir la jolie brune, elle se frotta les yeux pour être certaine de ne pas rêver et quand elle eut la confirmation que tout cela était bien réel, elle se redressa vivement.

E- _Désolée, je… je voulais pas m'endormir, mais … j'étais vraiment fatiguée et …_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Ça va Emma. On est le matin. Vous avez passé la nuit ici. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous réveiller hier soir quand nous sommes rentrés. Il est six heures, nous irons au travail ensemble._

Emma hocha la tête et murmura un faible merci. Puis, elle se leva et constata que la brune lui avait apporté des couvertures au cours de la nuit, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire. Elle ne pouvait décidément rester fâchée après Regina, après tout, ce n'était pas elle le problème, mais son petit copain. La star lui fit signe de la suive dans la cuisine où elle lui servit un café avec un déjeuner de roi. Emma lui sourit et lui dit merci une fois de plus. Tout en mangeant à côté de la vedette, elle remarqua que la suite était étrangement calme.

E- _Henry et Mia dorment encore ?_

R- _Oh, non, ils sont avec la nounou et Sean dort encore._

Emma ne comprit pas pourquoi la brune avait parlé de son copain, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas trop. Elle se dit cependant que Regina avait peut-être envie de parler de celui-ci.

E- _Comment s'est passée votre soirée hier ?_

Regina releva la tête de son assiette pour regarder la blonde, elle semblait surprise que celle-ci lui pose la question.

R- _Très bien, merci._

E- _Pas plus que ça ?_

R- _Pardon ?_

E- _Et bien, vous ne comptez pas me parler plus de votre soirée ?_

Une fois de plus, la surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage si parfait de la brune.

R- _Mon verre de vin était délicieux et Sean s'est bien amusé._

E _\- Et vous ne vous êtes pas amusée ?_

R- _Disons que j'étais fatiguée._

E- _Pourquoi vous êtes sortie alors ? Quand on est fatigué, on se repose normalement_.

Regina lui sourit de manière crispée.

R- _Sean voulait sortir voir ses amis._

E- _Et vous étiez obligé d'y aller avec lui ?_

R- _Miss Swan, gardez-vous une petite gêne s'il vous plait._

E- _Quoi ?_

R- _Vous commencez à être trop curieuse._

E- _Je suis désolée, mais …_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Pas la peine. Henry m'a dit ce matin que vous contiez de merveilleuses histoires de dragons_.

Emma fut un peu décontenancée devant cet abrupt changement de sujet.

E- _Hm, ouais et bien ils sont adorables, c'était super de passer du temps avec eux._

R- _Oui, ils semblent vous apprécier. Ah ! D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense._

Elle se leva et alla chercher sa bourse. Elle sortit un crayon et un papier de chèques. Une fois bien rempli, elle le tendit à la blonde. Les yeux de celle-ci grossirent en voyant le chiffre : 850$ pour avoir passé cinq heures avec Mia et Henry. Pendant au moins, une minute, Emma ne fit que fixer le chèque, ce qui amusa la brune.

R- _Vous avez peur de le toucher miss Swan ?_

Emma sortit de la lune et commença à être nerveuse.

E- _Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Je n'ai fait que garder deux gamins. Je veux dire…_

R- _Ça va. Je vous ai prévenu à la dernière minute et vous avez fait du très bon boulot. Vous êtes même resté après que Sean vous ait manqué de respect. D'ailleurs je suis désolée pour cela, mais je suis vraiment reconnaissante que vous ne soyez pas partie. Quand je vous ai aperçu dans le salon, j'étais entrain de faire des démarches afin de trouver une autre gardienne. Bref, merci beaucoup et dépensez sagement._

Emma lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui faire un câlin afin de la remercier, ce qui surprit la star qui ne recula pourtant pas devant l'étreinte.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Allô! :)**

 **Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, promis!**

 **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, alors...**

 **Merci de me lire :D**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère franchement que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Emma lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui faire un câlin afin de la remercier, ce qui surprit la star qui ne recula pourtant pas devant l'étreinte._

Après un délai trop long pour que l'échange soit considéré comme normal, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Puis, devant le silence pesant, Emma se racla la gorge afin qu'elles reviennent sur Terre.

E- _On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard._

Regina semblait avoir de la difficulté à retrouver la voix. Ce fut donc après un court laps de temps, qu'elle répondit à la blonde.

R- _Oui. Mon chauffeur doit être devant l'hôtel. Je vais aller dire au revoir à Henry, Mia et Sean et je vous rejoins en bas._

Ce fut un moyen subtil de faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle devait quitter tout de suite, ce qu'elle fit.

Une fois Emma sortie de la suite, Regina prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants où elle les trouva en train de s'habiller et de s'amuser avec un ballon. La nounou était là bien sûr et elle tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler le pantalon d'Henry. Ce qui fit sourire la brune.

R- _Henry, chérie, attend que Zelena ait mis ton pantalon ensuite tu pourras aller chercher le ballon._

Les jumeaux qui n'avaient alors pas vu leur mère entrée se précipitèrent vers elle. Regina se pencha donc à leur hauteur et elle leur fit un gros câlin.

M _\- Tu t'en vas maman ?_

R- _Oui, Mia, mais je vais revenir ce soir._

M- _Avant dodo ?_

R _\- Je te promets d'essayer ma puce._

Mia afficha son air tristounet.

R- _Mais demain matin, je ne travaille pas, alors on pourra faire une activité tous les trois, d'accord ?_

Mia hocha la tête.

H- _Ouiii !_

Regina se releva, leur donna un baiser sur le front et elle leur fit des bye-bye avec la main. Henry et Mia firent de même avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. La brune referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre où Sean dormait toujours. Elle lui donna simplement un bec sur la joue et sortit.

Elle descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel et trouva Emma assise sur un des canapés entrain de taper un message sur son cellulaire. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci.

R _\- Tout va bien ?_

Emma sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu ni vu la brune arrivée. La réaction de la blonde amusa la star qui eut un sourire en coin.

E- _Oui, je calmais juste ma meilleure amie qui paniquait à l'idée que je ne sois pas rentrée dormir hier soir._

R- _Oh._

Regina sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Emma avait bien sûr omis de dire que Ruby lui avait envoyé des dizaines de messages parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle avait passé la nuit _avec_ la star.

R- _On devrait y aller, je ne veux pas faire attendre mon chauffeur trop longtemps et on est déjà en retard de quelques minutes._

Emma se leva aussitôt et suivit la brune à l'extérieur. Voyant arriver Regina, les deux gardes du corps s'approchèrent d'elle et l'escortèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Il y avait des paparazzis qui prenaient des photos sans arrêt et les flashs étourdirent Emma qui n'était pas habituée à toute cette attention. Il y en avait même qui s'approchaient d'elle pour lui poser des questions du genre : «êtes-vous l'assistante de Regina ? Comment elle est dans la vrai vie ?». Une fois la star bien en sécurité, Tom et Jerry aidèrent Emma qui avait du mal à trouver son chemin.

Dans la voiture, la brune s'approcha de la blonde, celle-ci semblait en proie à une panique. Elle respirait très rapidement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle tremblait de partout. Regina la prit donc dans ses bras et lui flatta le dos en lui murmurant des paroles douces. Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Emma. Après une dizaine de minutes, la blonde se recula et essuya ses joues.

E- _Merci._

Regina lui sourit et hocha la tête.

E- _Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. C'est intense ! Tous ses gens qui prennent des photos et qui posent des questions._

Regina prit son temps pour répondre à Emma. Elle semblait perdue dans le passé.

R- _J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois, mais on s'habitue. On apprend à vivre avec. Toute cette attention fait partie de mon métier et c'est le plus beau métier du monde, alors j'accepte très bien ses imperfections._

E- _Vous êtes admirable._

R- _Merci._

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Une fois arrivée, Emma sortit rapidement de la voiture non sans avoir dit merci à la brune. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le plateau afin de voir August. Celui-ci sembla surpris de la voir.

A- _Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir ce matin. Tu es retard._

E- _Oui, je suis désolée, mais …_

Elle fut coupée par la star.

R- _C'est de ma faute August._

August hocha la tête même s'il semblait confus par la situation.

A- _Regina, tu es attendu dans ta loge._

La brune hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit souhaité.

Une fois seuls, Emma se retourna vers le réalisateur.

E- _Alors, je vais m'occuper des trois aujourd'hui ?_

A- _Ce matin seulement, cette après-midi, il n'y a que Regina._

Emma hocha la tête.

E- _Et Émilie_?

A- _Je vais rencontrer son père ce soir, pour l'instant elle est seulement en congé, mais aussitôt que j'ai le feu vert de son père, je la mets à la porte._

Emma hocha une fois de plus la tête.

E- _Et si vous l'avez, vous allez engager rapidement ou ?_

A- _On verra en temps et lieu Emma, mais ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais en congé aujourd'hui. Maintenant, tu fais comme d'habitude et le tournage va débuter dans 40 minutes._

Emma se dépêcha alors d'aller chercher les costumes, elle les prit les trois en même temps pour être certaine d'avoir le temps de tout faire. Elle cogna à la porte d'Elsa.

El- _Entrer._

Emma ouvrit la porte, déposa le costume et lui dit que le tournage allait débuter dans 35 minutes.

Elsa ne fit qu'hocher la tête, elle semblait en grande conversation téléphonique.

Puis, la blonde partie en direction de la loge de sa préférée, Regina. Elle cogna à la porte.

R- _Entrée, Miss Swan._

Emma sourit et ouvrit la porte. Elle déposa le costume et s'assura de ne pas regarder la brune par «peur» d'avoir encore à la voir en sous-vêtement.

E- _Le tournage va débuter dans 31 minutes._

Regina sourit devant le regard fuyant de la blonde.

R- _Vous pouvez me regarder, vous savez. Je me suis assurée d'être habillée cette fois-ci._

Emma releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le clin d'œil et l'air espiègle de la star.

E- _Désolée._

R- _Ne vous ne faites pas et merci pour l'information._

Emma se contenta d'opiner et sortit.

Elle fit de même avec Robin qui était une fois de plus super gentil.

Elle descendit par la suite chercher des trucs à boire et les déposa sur la table du plateau.

Ensuite, elle prit place sur sa chaise habituelle avec le scénario en main.

Le tournage se déroula normalement. Seule Regina ne fit pas d'erreur. À 13h15, August leur donna leur pause dîner de 45 minutes. Elsa et Robin quittèrent puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de scène à tourner en après-midi. Emma se leva donc afin de se diriger vers la cafétéria.

R- _Miss Swan ?_

Emma se tourna vers la vedette.

R- _Vous dînez avec moi ce midi_?

Emma fut surprise de la demande, mais ô combien heureuse.

E- _Je vous rejoins dans votre loge ?_

La brune sourit.

R- _S'il vous plait._

Emma se dépêcha alors d'aller chercher un plateau-repas et de remonter où la loge de la star.

 _ **Toc Toc**_

R- _Entrée._

Emma ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal.

Puis, elle s'assit en face de la brune et déposa son plateau sur la petite table devant elle.

E- _Merci pour l'invitation._

R- _Il n'y a pas de quoi._

Un léger silence s'installa et Emma eut l'urgent besoin de le combler.

E- _Les au revoir de ce matin ne furent pas trop difficiles ?_

R- _Pas plus que les autres matins, mais les enfants étaient moins tristes puisque je leur ai promis de faire une activité tous les trois demain étant donné que je ne travaille pas en avant-midi._

Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le _tous les trois_.

E- _Sean ne participera pas à l'activité ?_

R _\- Pardon ?_

E- _Vous avez dit tous les trois, alors je présume que…_

R- _Ne présumez pas avec moi miss Swan._

E- _Désolée._

R- _Sinon, parlez-moi de vous. Je suis certaine que vous en savez plus sur moi que j'en sais sur vous._

E- _Peut-être._

Regina rit légèrement.

R- _Peut-être ? Quelle est ma date de fête ?_

Emma répondit immédiatement, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

E- _15 juillet 1981._

Regina sourit visiblement amusée.

E- _Votre anniversaire est dans une semaine alors._

R- _Effectivement._

E- _Est-ce que vous avez une idée de comment vous allez fêter vos 35 ans ?_

R- _Sean veut m'amener dans un resto._

E- _Avec les enfants_?

Regina sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

R- _Mon met préféré ?_

Emma sourit devant le petit jeu que venait d'installer la jolie brune.

E- _La lasagne_.

R- _Combien j'ai gagné d'Oscars ?_

E- _2 et vous avez été nominée 7 fois._

R- _Quelle est la date de fête de mes enfants ?_

E- _27 août 2012, ils auront trois ans dans pas longtemps_.

R- _Oui. Ils grandissent tellement vite._

Emma sourit, la star rayonnait lorsqu'on parlait de ses enfants.

E- _Je me sens un peu enfin… je suis désolée… je sais enfin… c'est un peu étrange et …_

Regina lui sourit.

R- _Ne vous en faites pas. Vous semblez savoir bien de choses sur moi._

Emma sourit un peu gênée.

E- _Je parie que je pourrai battre Sean à un quizz sur vous._

La brune fut surprise par le commentaire d'Emma. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes rapidement et elle détourna vivement le regard afin que la blonde ne le remarque pas, mais bien sûr, celle-ci avait vu. Emma attrapa donc la main de la brune dans un geste automatique.

E- _Je suis née le 12 avril 1992. Ma mère est enseignante au primaire et mon père est policier. J'ai grandi dans le Maine, dans une petite ville nommée Storybrooke. Je vis présentement en appartement avec ma meilleure amie Ruby. Je viens de finir l'université où j'ai étudié en écriture de scénario et création littéraire._

La brune se tourna vers la blonde le regard compatissant.

E- _Vous voulez un câlin ?_

Cette fois-ci, Regina sourit. Emma se leva, ouvrit grand les bras et la brune vint s'y loger. La star sentait extrêmement bon.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur Sean, mais les deux femmes ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge qu'elles se séparèrent. Emma avait le visage rouge de honte d'avoir été surprise tandis que Regina ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne. C'est là que la blonde constata la grande différence entre elle et la vedette. Celle-ci ne voyait Emma que comme une gardienne d'enfants, une employée et avec un peu de chance une future amie. Alors que la blonde regardait la brune avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Sean avait bien sûr remarqué la différence dans leur réaction, ce qui le réjouissait grandement. Celui-ci s'approcha donc de la star et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ce qui rendit mal à l'aise la blonde qui se sentit de trop. Elle s'empressa donc de ramasser son plateau-repas et sortit.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sean se recula avec un sourire en coin. Regina s'aperçut alors de l'absence de la blonde.

R- _T'es content de toi_?

Regina était en colère. Elle n'appréciait pas que Sean manque de respect à la blonde.

S- _Tu devrais lui dire qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas. Les lesbiennes sont collantes et elles se font de fausses idées_.

Regina soupira. Sean n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser.

R- _Et toi tu devrais apprendre à ouvrir ton esprit et à être moins jaloux_.

S- _Jaloux ? Je ne suis pas jaloux d'une gouine sans avenir._

Regina gifla alors Sean sous le coup de la colère. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa main. Celui-ci resta surpris et porta la main à sa joue. La brune était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. La colère s'empara alors de lui et il agrippa fortement le poignet de la star.

R- _Sean lâche moi s'il te plait, tu me fais mal._

Emma ouvrit alors la porte de la loge, elle était remontée parce qu'elle avait oublié sa bouteille d'eau et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de cogner en entendant les paroles de la brune.

Sean lâcha alors rapidement le poignet de la brune.

S- _Tu ne cognes pas ?_

Emma prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer sinon elle lui aurait envoyé son poing au visage.

E- _Vous devez me suivre miss Mills. Le tournage va débuter dans deux minutes._

La brune regarda la blonde de manière sceptique, elle savait très bien qu'il lui restait 15 minutes de pause. Elle comprit alors ce que la blonde essayait de faire et elle la remercia intérieurement. Elle suivit donc Emma hors de la loge et elles partirent en direction du plateau de tournage. Une fois assise une à côté de l'autre, la star prit la parole.

R- _Il … Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… je suis … j'apprécierais si vous n'en parliez à personne_.

E- _Vous n'êtes pas une femme battue dit ?_

R- _Non. Si vous voulez savoir, c'est moi qui l'ai giflé_.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

E- _Dans ce cas, je promets de n'en parler à personne._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Allô! :)**

 **Comme promis, le chapitre est plus long.**

 **Je trouve ça comique de lire à quel point vous n'aimez pas Sean. haha XD**

 **Vos commentaires, suivis et mises en favoris me rende tellement heureuse, merci! :D**

 **À ce propos, Merci loulouche pour ton conseil pour le chapitre 4, je l'ai appliqué. ;)**

 **Bref, voici le chapitre 6, j'espère vraiment beaucoup qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Emma venait d'arrivée chez elle après une longue journée de travail. August lui avait annoncé qu'Émilie avait été renvoyée définitivement il y a de cela une semaine et depuis, le fameux réalisateur n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remplaçante. Emma était donc épuisée et n'avait eu que le dimanche de congé. Elle ne pouvait par contre pas aller directement dormir puisqu'elle avait une sortie ce soir. Par chance, elle allait pouvoir dormir jusqu'à 11h45 le lendemain. Le tournage avançait bien, même très bien. Ils étaient dans les temps et aucun incident majeur n'avait eu lieu. Robin était très aimable et était même devenu ami avec quelques techniciens. Elsa avait rompu tout contact avec Émilie depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle l'avait utilisé afin de hausser sa cote de popularité. En effet, le rêve de la jeune femme était de devenir comme les Kardashian/Jenner. Elle avait déjà la richesse grâce à son père et elle avait même déjà commencé à subir des chirurgies esthétiques. Elle avait, à ce jour, modifié son menton, aminci son nez et grossi légèrement ses lèvres. Elle allait quotidiennement se faire bronzer afin d'avoir un teint comme bronzé comme Kim.

Elle avait donc eu l'idée de se lier d'amitié avec la star montante Elsa Haig afin de se faire des amies dans le milieu du divertissement. Elle avait appelé les paparazzis afin de faire un marché avec eux. Ils devaient la prendre en photos à chaque fois qu'elle sortait avec Elsa ou autres vedettes et en échange elle leur disait où se trouvait Regina Mills. Bref, sa mère avait vite compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Émilie et elle l'avait dit à son mari qui avait rapidement puni sa fille notamment en la virant et en la forçant à voir un psychologue. La brune n'avait pas toujours été ainsi puisqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle préférait grandement mieux lire un livre plutôt que de sortir boire un verre.

Regina, quant à elle, avait pris pour habitude de dîner dans sa loge avec Emma. Elles discutaient un peu de tout et de rien, mais jamais elles ne parlaient de trucs personnels. Emma avait l'étrange sensation que la star ne parlait plus de ce genre de chose avec quiconque, ce qui peinait la blonde. Elle avait néanmoins appris qu'elle n'avait qu'une amie du nom de Katherine et qu'elles s'appelaient une fois par semaine. Elle savait aussi comment la star et Sean s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait également «appris» quelque chose d'autre. Emma, quant à elle, avait confié à la brune qu'elle vivait avec sa meilleure amie Ruby et qu'elle avait réalisé être lesbienne en écoutant des séries télévisées, mais elle n'avait pas élaboré sur le sujet. Néanmoins, elles étaient maintenant rendues à se tutoyer et à s'appeler par leur prénom. Sean, étant parti pour deux semaines afin de chorégraphier et de tourner un vidéoclip pour Jennifer Lopez, n'avait pas causé d'autre problème. Sauf bien sûr, qu'il appelait la jolie brune à des heures tardives, qu'il lui envoyait des photos de lui avec des danseuses et qu'il ne cessait de lui demander des trucs qui la faisaient rougir. La blonde avait d'ailleurs appris tous ses trucs de manière assez particulière, disons.

 _ **Trois jours plus tôt**_

Emma était assise en face de la brune dans la loge de celle-ci et elles mangeaient depuis deux/trois minutes en silence.

R- _Alors, est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu travailles sur un plateau de tournage ?_

Emma resta un peu surprise quelques instants, la brune ne posait jamais ce genre de question. Elle demandait plutôt : bien dormi ? Est-ce que tu as aimé la scène de ce matin ? Est-ce que tu veux une bouchée de pomme ?

E- _Oui, je viens de finir mes études, alors … L'été j'avais pour habitude de retourner chez mes parents et de travailler là-bas._

Regina hocha la tête.

R- _Et tu as étudié en quoi ?_

E- _Écriture de scénario._

Regina lui sourit.

R- _Et est-ce que tu as déjà quelques scénarios en réserve._

E- _J'ai quelques idées, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Alors, aussitôt que j'ai une idée qui pop dans ma tête, je l'écris sur mon cellulaire et je me dis qu'un jour ça peut peut-être donnée quelque chose._

R- _Et bien, j'espère que tu comptes me créer un beau rôle, question que je gagne un autre Oscar._

Puis, elle se mit à rire et Emma la suivit. Son rire était tellement communicatif qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elles arrêtèrent cependant en entendant une sonnerie.

R- _Oh ! C'est mon cellulaire. Il est sur la commode, tu veux bien que me le donner s'il te plait._

Emma s'étira donc le bras et le prit. En voyant les mots s'afficher sur l'écran, elle ne put s'empêcher de les lire : «Yo! Chérie, peux-tu m'envoyer une pic de tes boules ? Stp j'ai besoin de ma branlette quotidienne». La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle s'en voulut d'avoir lu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas dû lire. Elle avait aussi le besoin de frapper sur quelque chose, de se défouler. Elle détestait définitivement ce Sean de merde. Regina avait bien sûr remarqué que la blonde avait rougi en lui tendant son cellulaire, mais elle ne comprit la raison que lorsqu'elle eut lu le message de son copain. Elle fut soudainement envahie d'un trop-plein d'émotions.

R- _Sort._

Emma se sentit mal et elle n'avait aucunement envie de quitter la brune, et ce pour deux raisons : elle était bien avec celle-ci et elle ne supportait pas l'idée que la star puisse réellement envoyer une photo de ses seins à Sean. C'est pourquoi elle resta assise malgré l'ordre que venait de lui donner Regina.

R- _Emma, sors._

Emma ne bougea pas, ce qui énerva la vedette.

R- _Si vous ne sortez pas miss Swan, je vais appeler la sécurité._

Emma se leva alors. Elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui, mais avant de refermer la porte de la loge, elle regarda l'actrice dans les yeux.

E- _Tu mérites beaucoup mieux Regina._

Puis, elle ferma la porte et alla porter son plateau à la cafétéria. Ensuite, elle se dépêcha d'aller à la salle de bain afin de pleurer. Une fois libérée du poids de ses larmes, elle essuya ses yeux et retourna sur le plateau, mais ayant la tête ailleurs, elle oublia son cellulaire.

Elle arriva sur le plateau seulement deux minutes avant le début du tournage ce qui lui valut les gros yeux d'August. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et prit le scénario dans ses mains. August cria _Action_ et s'était reparti. Tout se passait naturellement jusqu'à ce que Regina oublie une partie de son texte. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à tourner The Shoulders of Giants ! Emma lui souffla donc la réplique et le tournage se poursuivit. Deux heures plus tard, August envoya tout le monde chez eux. Le tournage de la journée était terminé. Il avait terminé 45 minutes plus tard puisque Regina n'arrêtait pas de se tromper. Elle avait prétexté avoir la tête ailleurs et elle ne cessait de s'excuser. Emma avait juste envie d'aller lui donner un gros câlin, mais elle savait que la star lui en voulait, alors elle ne le fit pas. Elle alla chercher sa bourse afin de sortir son cellulaire puisqu'il n'était pas dans ses poches, elle se dit qu'il devait probablement s'y trouver. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'y était pas, elle commença à paniquer. Elle prit donc deux grandes inspirations et décida finalement de revenir sur ses pas. Elle alla donc à la salle de bain et le trouva. Elle le prit donc et remarqua qu'elle avait deux messages : un de Ruby qui lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas là quand elle rentrerait et un de Regina. Curieuse, elle alla rapidement l'ouvrir. Elle resta totalement bouche bée. Ses joues rougirent de manière intense. Ses mains devinrent moites. Son ventre se remplit de papillons. Ses yeux débordèrent de désir. Regina, la grande star internationale, venait de lui envoyer une photo de sa poitrine, un cliché de ses seins parfaits. Elle était tellement bien dans sa bulle rose qu'elle oublia complètement que la photo ne lui était pas destinée… jusqu'à ce que la concernée entre en panique dans la salle de bain.

R- _EMMA !_

Emma sursauta et échappa son téléphone qui tomba aux pieds de la brune, celle-ci put alors confirmer sa plus grande crainte… elle s'était bel et bien trompé en envoyant la photo. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire Sean quand il lui avait dit ne pas avoir reçu de photo de ses boules. Elle lui avait même juré l'avoir envoyé. Il avait alors suggéré qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée de contact, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que c'était impossible. Puis, elle avait dû raccrocher parce que le tournage allait débuter, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la conversation avec son petit copain. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Alors à qui avait-elle bien pu envoyer la photo ? Elle avait seulement eu le déclic lorsqu'August avait crié le dernier coupez ! Elle s'était donc dépêchée de trouver la blonde avant qu'elle ne voie le fameux clicher. Hélas, il était trop tard.

Regina n'était pas rouge comme Emma, mais plutôt blanche comme un drap. La blonde aurait juré qu'elle allait s'évanouir, c'est pourquoi elle ramassa son cellulaire et amena la brune jusqu'à sa loge. Une fois devant la porte, elle demanda silencieusement la clé à la star. Elle la lui donna et Emma débarra. Elles entrèrent et aussitôt la blonde indiqua à Regina de s'asseoir. Elle ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille d'eau, puis, elle mouilla une serviette. Elle tendit les deux à la brune qui déposa la débarbouillette sur son front et elle prit une gorgée d'eau. Emma s'assit en face de la star et attendit que celle-ci reprenne des couleurs. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle était redevenue normale, mais elle gardait le silence. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire tellement elle était embarrassée.

Emma tenta donc une blague…

E- _Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu sais ? Ils sont très beaux._

Regina releva son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui d'Emma. Elle était bouche bée, mais étrangement, bien qu'elle n'ait pas le goût de rire, le commentaire de la blonde détendit l'atmosphère.

E- _Je peux donc facilement conclure que la photo ne m'était pas dédiée ?_

R- _Tu conclus bien._

Emma hocha la tête, soudainement extrêmement gênée d'avoir pensé pendant une demi-seconde que le cliché pouvait lui être destiné. Elle avait aussi honte d'avoir été autant attiré par une image. Comment réagirait-elle si elle les voyait en vrai ? Ça serait sûrement très intense. Emma secoua sa tête, elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de réflexion. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune chance avec la star. Elle devait cesser de se bercer d'illusions.

Elles restèrent en silence durant quelques minutes à essayer de digérer ce qui venait de se passer.

E- _En tout cas … merci._

Regina regarda la blonde confuse, mais Emma n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer.

E- _Oublie._

Regina hocha la tête.

R- _Je préfèrerais que tu ne parles à personne de cet incident._

Emma s'empressa de répondre.

E- _Bien sûr ! Ça m'est même pas venu à l'idée d'en parler._

Regina lui fit un mini sourire.

R- _Merci._

Emma hocha la tête.

E- _De toute manière personne ne voudrait me croire._

La blonde eut un petit rire nerveux.

E- _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça…_

R- _Ça va Emma._

Silence.

R- _J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit._

Emma regarda la brune, confuse.

R- _Tu m'as dit que je méritais mieux._

E _\- Beaucoup mieux._

R- _Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais ?_

Emma la regarda en voulant dire : «Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ça» ?

Étrangement, Regina comprit.

R- _Bon, peut-être que si… mais je commence seulement à le remarquer._

Regina détourna le regard. Emma se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant la brune.

E- _Regina, regarde-moi_.

Elle ne bougea pas.

E- _S'il te plait._

Elle tourna alors son visage. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Emma se leva alors et vint essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la star. Puis, elle alla chercher sa chaise et vint la déposer juste à côté de celle de Regina.

E- _Je t'écoute et j'ai tout mon temps._

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois afin de former un mini sourire. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration. Jamais elle n'avait parlé aussi ouvertement avec une femme qu'elle venait à peine de connaître, mais elle avait confiance en la blonde et elle avait envie de lui parler, de la découvrir.

R- _Après mon divorce d'avec Daniel, je n'allais pas bien. En le mariant, j'avais espoir de vivre une grande histoire d'amour avec lui, de vieillir à ses côtés. Après avoir accouché des jumeaux, je voyais notre famille, je le voyais avec moi entouré de nos petits-enfants… mais quand Henry et Mia ont eu 8 mois, les choses ont commencé à se dégrader. On était plus heureux ensemble, ça ne marchait plus. On n'était même plus capable de se supporter assez pour dormir dans le même lit. Alors, un jour Daniel est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi et qu'il pensait sérieusement que la meilleure solution était que l'on divorce. Je m'en faisais beaucoup pour les enfants. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à vivre avec des parents divorcés. Ce n'est pas la vie dont je rêvais pour eux. Néanmoins, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Henry et Mia ne seraient pas heureux de vivre avec des parents ensemble, mais malheureux. On a fait ça à l'amiable, on est d'ailleurs encore ami. J'ai eu la garde des enfants, mais il les voit régulièrement. Bref, je n'allais pas bien. Durant un an et demi, j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un, que personne ne pourrait vouloir de moi. Je voulais me sentir comme une femme à nouveau et pas seulement comme une mère. Bien sûr, je suis au courant que des gens fantasment sur mes photos ou mes films ou mes vidéoclips… mais ce n'est pas moi. Ils voudraient coucher avec moi et s'ils veulent plus c'est parce qu'il m'idéalise, il me forme à l'image qu'ils voudraient que je sois. J'ai eu des rendez-vous, mais à chaque ils disaient que je leur plaisais et ce, sans avoir réellement porté intérêt à qui je suis. Si j'avais le malheur de parler de mes enfants et bien, ils prétextaient devoir y aller, qu'ils avaient une urgence soudaine. Alors, je me suis dit que l'amour après la trentaine serait seulement possible que si je baissais mes standards. Donc, inconsciemment, je l'ai fait. J'ai rencontré Sean peu de temps après, dans un bar. Il m'avait reconnu et il a commencé à me parler. Il semblait s'intéresser à moi, il me demandait des trucs comme : «combien tu gagnes par semaine ? As-tu beaucoup de maisons ?». Il a donc vite compris que je n'étais pas à plaindre. Alors, il m'a invité à dîner. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un jeune homme aussi séduisant puisse être attiré par moi. J'ai donc accepté, à défaut de trouver mieux._

Regina commença à avoir la voix tremblante.

R- _Je suis pathétique._

Emma posa une main sur la cuisse de la star, elle voulait qu'elle se sente mieux.

E- _Tu n'es pas pathétique, loin de là._

Elle enleva ensuite sa main, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder au risque d'avoir des idées obscènes.

R- _Mais je viens de me rendre compte à quel point … à quel point il est invivable !_

E- _Vous aviez des circonstances atténuantes, ça se comprend._

R- _Il n'aime même pas mes enfants, mes enfants ! Comment aie-je pu tolérer un homme qui n'aime pas mes enfants ?_

Emma lui fit un sourire compatissant, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

R _\- Il refuse de sortir avec eux, il est juste pour leur adresser la parole._

E- _Au moins tu te rends compte de ton erreur._

R- _Oui._

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Regina recueilla tout son courage afin d'avouer quelque chose à la blonde.

R- _Et c'est grâce à toi._

E- _Pardon ?_

R- _C'est grâce à toi si j'ai compris mon erreur._

Emma ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite. Après tout, cette phrase était encore vague.

E- _C'est-à-dire ?_

R- _C'est-à-dire que vous m'avez fait comprendre que Sean n'était vraiment pas un bon gars et que je méritais mieux._

Emma essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception. Il aurait tant voulu que la superbe brune lui avoue avoir des sentiments pour elle, mais hélas, elle savait que trop bien que ça n'arriverait jamais. La blonde était une idéaliste dans l'âme, alors malgré tout elle espérait qu'un jour…

E- _Je suis ravie d'avoir pu être utile._

Regina lui sourit.

R- _En y réfléchissant, je pourrais nommer deux choses de bien sur lui et des millions de mal._

 _Emma rit de bon cœur._

E- _Il doit sûrement avoir plus que deux qualités quand même._

R- _Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des qualités qui me conviennent._

E- _Comment ça ?_

R- _J'ai une liste sur laquelle j'ai écrit des trucs que mon futur mari devra avoir ou devra faire et Sean n'en possède que deux._

Par cette nouvelle information, Emma se trouva encore plus charmer par la star et ce même si elle avait dit _futur mari_.

E- _Est-ce que tu veux m'en dire plus ?_

R- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

E- _Et bien, je ne sais pas_ (elle rit légèrement) _défoule toi !_

Regina lui sourit, amusée.

R- _C'est ma fête dans trois jours et il est parti tourner un vidéoclip pour Jennifer Lopez. Ça ne lui dérange pas. Il ne s'est même pas senti mal en me l'annonçant. Il m'appelle le soir vers une heure du matin pour me dire que tout va bien, qu'il a ben du fun et qu'il m'aime, mais il ne me demande pas comment je vais ou s'il m'a réveillé. Il m'envoie aussi beaucoup de photos de lui avec ses collègues c'est-à-dire des danseuses de 20 ans. Il me demande aussi des trucs comme tu as été témoin plutôt aujourd'hui. Tu dois d'ailleurs me juger._

E- _Pourquoi je te jugerais ?_

R- _Parce que j'ai décidé de lui envoyer une photo._

Emma rougit en repensant à la photo, ce qui amusa légèrement la brune.

E- _Je ne juge pas._

Regina lui sourit un peu. À vrai dire, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui envoyer. D'une certaine façon, elle avait été soulagée quand Sean lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas reçu. Et si elle devait se l'avouer à elle-même, elle était contente que sa photo ait eu de l'effet sur la blonde.

R- _Je vais le laisser._

E- _Je sais._

R- _Mes parents et Katherine vont être contents._

E- _Comment ça ?_

R- _Disons simplement qu'ils ne le portent pas dans leur cœur._

E- _Ils ne sont pas les seuls._

R- _Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne l'aimais pas._

Elle rit légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Emma.

E- _Je le déteste, oui. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à trouver les deux trucs qui te plaisent chez lui._

R- _Il est très bien fait et il est doué au lit. Ah ! Et je me sens attirante quand je suis avec lui. Il me fait me sentir jeune ne serait-ce que le temps d'un instant._

E- _Mais tu_ _ **es**_ _jeune._

Regina lui sourit, mais d'un sourire pas totalement vrai.

E _\- Je ne mens pas. Je le pense. Tu es vraiment sexy._

Regina rougit et son cœur fit un bon. Non seulement Emma avait réussi à bien lire son sourire, mais en plus, elle lui avait dit cette phrase avec la plus grande sincérité.

R- _Merci._

Emma hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

R- _Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire ce soir. Je ne veux pas attendre qu'il revienne, je veux être pleinement heureuse._

Emma lui sourit.

E- _Est-ce que tu veux l'appeler maintenant à la place ? Comme ça, si ça ne va pas, tu ne seras pas seule._

Regina sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis elle accepta. Elle prit donc son cellulaire et téléphona à Sean. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie et la star agrippa la main d'Emma.

S- _Salut beauté !_

La brune ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de se calmer.

R- _Salut ! Je …_

Mais Sean la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de commencer sa phrase.

S- _Je suis sur le plateau de tournage, bébé et JLo est trop top ! Sérieux, tu devrais la voir, elle est extra !_

Regina lui répondit, sans réelle conviction.

R- _C'est génial._

S- _Vraiment ! En plus, elle m'a dit que j'avais du talent. J'étais super content !_

Emma lui serra la main de la brune afin de lui donner plus de courage.

R- _Je te laisse, Sean._

S- _Ouais, moi aussi je voulais raccrocher, on se reparle demain ?_

Regina se dépêcha de répondre avant que Sean ne raccroche.

R- _Non ! Sean, attends !_

S- _Oui ?_

R- _Je te laisse._

S- J _e sais, j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd._

R- _Non, mais je veux dire par là que je veux qu'on se sépare. Je ne t'aime plus… enfin je ne suis même pas certaine de t'avoir aimé un jour._

S- _QUOI ? Et tu me dis ça au putain de téléphone ?_

R _\- Je suis désolée Sean, mais j'avais besoin de penser à moi et à mon bonheur._

S- _Ouais et bien tes seins ne sont même pas beaux._

Emma se retint de rire devant le pathétisme de Sean, parce que oui, elle entendait tout ce qu'il disait.

R- _Au revoir, Sean, je t'enverrai tes affaires._

S _\- Ouais, c'est ça, maintenant va retrouver la gouine._

Regina ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle raccrocha, le cœur léger. Elle sourit.

Emma lâcha la main de la star.

E _\- Ça va mieux ?_

R- _Oui._

E- _Bien, maintenant, c'est ta fête dans trois jours …_

Regina rit et le cœur d'Emma se gonfla.

R- _Oui, effectivement._

Emma commença à jouer avec le bas de son chandail, nerveusement.

E- _Si tu veux, je ne sais pas moi, faire une sortie ou écouter un film ou …_

Regina la coupa, elle voyait bien que la blonde était nerveuse. Elle déposa sa main sur celles d'Emma afin qu'elle cesse son geste nerveux.

R- _Ça serait avec plaisir. Tu n'auras qu'à passer à l'hôtel vers 18h30 et on ira au restaurant._

Emma sourit.

E- _Avec Henry et Mia ?_

Regina resta surprise, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de proposition. Devant le visage de la brune, Emma eut sa confirmation.

E- _Avec Henry et Mia._

La star sourit, heureuse.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux. Puis, la blonde regarda l'heure, il était tard et elle avait besoin de sommeil.

E- _Je vais y aller._

Regina se leva.

R- _Oui, moi aussi._

Emma se dirigea vers la porte, mais Regina l'interpella.

R- _Emma ?_

Emma se retourna vers elle.

E- _Oui ?_

R- _J'aimerais que tu supprimes la photo._

Emma rougit, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et la supprima.

E _\- Voilà ! C'est fait._

R- _Merci et j'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus jamais de cet incident._

E- _Bien entendu._

R- _Bonne soirée._

E- _Toi aussi._

Emma sortit de la loge. Regina fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir laissé Sean et d'avoir envoyé une photo de ses seins à la blonde. Elle rit un peu de la situation, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait eu une journée aussi mouvementée en se levant ce matin.

 _*_ _ **Trois jours plus tard …**_

Emma sortit de ses pensées en entendant Ruby lui crier qu'elle devait partir si elle voulait être à l'heure pour le souper de fête de la brune.

E- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

La blonde n'avait pas vu le temps passé, trop occupée avec le monde de ses pensées. En fait, ce fut le seul moyen qu'elle trouva afin d'apaiser un peu son stress. Elle ne cessait de dire que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, bien qu'elle aurait voulu que ça en soit un. Elle ne voulait pas se faire trop de fausse idée. C'était une soirée entre amies, parce que oui, elle avait l'impression que la brune était son amie. La grande Regina Mills était son amie, ça semblait si irréel. De toute façon, Henry et Mia allaient être là alors aucune chance que ça soit un rendez-vous galant ! Par contre, elle ne pu empêcher le mot souper en famille de résonner dans son esprit.

Emma se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle portait une simple robe noire qui lui arrivait au genou. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait appliqué un peu de mascara. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sorti de sa chambre, direction : Regina.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Allô! :)**

 **Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard.**

 **Je vous promet que cette histoire aura une fin.**

 **Bref, je suis entrée à l'Université et le temps m'a manqué.**

 **Le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas être publié avant un mois, car je commence ma période d'examens.**

 **Je remercie ceux qui liront ce chapitre, cela veut dire que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné et ça me fait chaud au coeur.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu court, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien, non ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

En arrivant devant l'hôtel de la brune, Emma ne fut pas surprise de voir un ordre de paparazzis. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils viennent tous la photographier en lui demandant sans cesse si elle était la fameuse femme qui partageait la vie de Regina Mills. Elle évita la question, elle était beaucoup trop confuse pour donner une réponse claire. Elle réussit à se frayer un chemin vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et respira un grand coup. Puis, elle prit l'ascenseur et monta à l'étage de la suite de la star.

 _ **Toc toc toc**_

R- _Entrée._

Emma ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par des bras d'enfant, ce qui lui procura une bonne dose de bonheur.

E- _Salut les p'tits monstres !_

M- _Hé ! On né po monstes._

H- _MONSTER ING !_

Emma rit devant l'excitation d'Henry, décidément, il devait aimer le film _Monstre inc_.

R- _Henry ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier dans la maison._

Henry se retourna vers sa mère.

H- _Sé une souite mama, pas une maison._

Regina ainsi qu'Emma sourirent devant la logique du petit bonhomme.

R- _Il ne faut pas crier Henry, tout simplement._ (Elle releva son regard et fixa Emma) _Allons dans le salon._

Regina prit Mia dans ses bras, alors Henry s'avança vers la blonde, il voulait se faire prendre lui aussi. La blonde, ne pouvant résister, le prit et suivit la brune.

Elles s'assirent en face de l'autre sur le canapé.

Henry et Mia étaient assis sur le tapis et s'amusaient avec des jouets.

La brune semblait tendue, ce qui surprit la blonde. Habituellement, la star dégageait toujours une énergie tranquille, calme, posée.

E- _Tout va bien ?_

Regina baissa le regard. Elle avait l'impression que la blonde lisait en elle. Elle commença à jouer avec ses mains.

E- _Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ? Je ne jugerai pas et_ …

Regina la coupa, il fallait qu'elle le dise, elle n'en pouvait plus de se faire des milliers de scénarios à savoir comment la blonde allait réagir.

R- _Les médias sont au courant que j'ai laissé Sean et …_

Emma la coupa. Elle paniquait. Elle avait si peur que la brune regrette d'avoir laissé Sean.

E- _Pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là alors ? Tu devrais être contente, non ?_

R- _Laisse-moi finir Emma._

E- _Désolée._

Regina poursuivi alors.

R- _Les médias sont au courant, Sean leur a dit, mais … mais il ne leur a pas dit la vérité._

E- _Le sale con, de merdeux, de… !_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Emma._

E- _Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !_

R- _Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il y a des jeunes oreilles._

Emma rougit. Elle avait un peu honte de ne pas y avoir pensé.

E- _Désolée._

R- _Comme je le disais, Sean n'a pas dit la vérité. Il a inventé qu'il m'avait laissé après avoir appris que je … que je …_

E- _Ça va, pas de stress. Tu peux me le dire._

Regina prit une grande inspiration afin d'essayer de se calmer.

R- _Il a inventé qu'il m'avait laissé après avoir appris que je le trompais avec … avec une femme._

Emma resta interdite pendant quelques instants. Une femme ? Pourquoi irait-il dire cela ? Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait royalement. Une femme. Parlait-il d'elle ? Juste le fait d'y penser la fit rougir. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imaginer qu'elle avait des chances avec la brune.

Regina avait bien sûr remarqué le rouge qui teinta les joues de la blonde durant un court moment, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

E- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

R- _J'ai dit à mon agent d'organiser une conférence de presse afin que je clarifie les choses, mais ça risque d'être ardu._

E- _Pourquoi ?_

R- _Et bien… les paparazzis viennent de prendre en photos une jeune femme blonde qui correspond à la description de Sean entrant dans l'hôtel où je séjourne…_

E- _Alors Sean est même allé jusqu'à décrire la femme ?_

R- _Bien sûr ! Tout pour gagner un peu d'argent et m'humilier jusqu'au bout._

E- _T'humilier ? Tu trouves humiliant le fait que les gens pensent que tu as une affaire avec une femme ?_

Emma avait été un peu bête, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter sans rien faire.

R- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Emma_.

E- _Mais tu l'as dit pourtant._

R- _Je suis désolée. Je disais cela dans le sens où Sean croit m'humilier et je pense même qu'il croit qu'il a raison._

Emma se calma légèrement. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rester fâchée contre la brune.

E- _C'est-à-dire ?_

R- _Il pense réellement que je l'ai trompé avec toi._

E- _Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il pense cela ?_

Regina sourit un peu en entendant la phrase de la blonde.

R- _Il m'a rappelé quelques heures après que je l'aille laisser._

E- _Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

R- _C'est personnel._

Emma n'aimait pas quand la brune refusait de répondre à l'une de ses questions, mais elle acceptait et respectait la chose. Elle était de nature très curieuse et elle avait l'habitude d'obtenir des réponses rapidement. Alors, au lieu de s'imaginer des milliers de scénarios sur leur conversation téléphonique, elle préféra changer de sujet.

E- _Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?_

Regina lui sourit de façon crispée et commença à jouer avec ses mains.

E- _Oh non !_

Regina releva la tête.

R- _Quoi ?_

E- _Tu joues avec tes mains, donc ça veut dire que tu as quelque chose de gros à me dire._

La brune ne put empêcher son ventre d'avoir des papillons ni son cœur de battre plus vite. Il était bien rare qu'une personne s'attarde à ce genre de détails. Ça la touchait, mais elle ne voulait pas admettre jusqu'à quel point.

R- _Il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir._

Emma pouffa de rire. Sa phrase sonnait comme quelqu'un qui largue son petit copain. Puis, elle réalisa ce que ça signifiait. Ne plus voir Regina. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. La star le remarqua et elle fut une fois de plus touchée par la réaction de la blonde. Emma rougit quand elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

E- _Désolée. Je ne suis pas toujours émotive comme ça._

Regina lui sourit, bien qu'elle soit triste également de ne plus pouvoir voir la blonde. Néanmoins, elle savait comment contrôler ses émotions de sorte que son visage ne les reflète pas trop. Elle était quand même actrice professionnelle.

R- _Ça va. Tout est pardonné._

Emma, qui jusque là avait presque oublié la présence des enfants de la star, s'étonna de les voir s'approcher d'elle afin de la coller.

M- _Poutoi t'es tiste ?_

La blonde ne put retenir un sourire.

E- _J'avais besoin d'un câlin, mais depuis que Henry et toi m'en avez donné un, je vais beaucoup mieux._

Emma avait tenté de sonner le plus vrai possible, mais elle était tout de même triste. Elle essuya ses yeux et les enfants retournèrent jouer.

E- _Pourquoi ?_

Regina revint à la réalité, elle avait eu besoin d'aller voir son amie la lune afin de mieux penser.

R- _Pourquoi quoi ?_

E- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir ?_

R- _Oh !_ (Elle sembla soudain mal à l'aise) _Comme ça, j'aurai plus de chance de gagner._

E- _Gagner ?_

R- _C'est une façon de parler, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai plus de chance de convaincre les gens que je dis la vérité si on ne se voit plus._

E- _Mais tu dis la vérité, c'est Sean qui ment. Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu les convaincre ?_

R- _Parce que s'ils finissent par croire Sean, il va avoir plus de chance de recevoir un montant d'argent de ma part et je ne veux vraiment pas lui en donner._

E- _Pourquoi recevrait-il de l'argent ? Vous n'êtes pas mariés à ce que je sache._

R- _C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas mariés, mais il peut quand même user du fait que je l'aurais traumatisé ou quelque chose du genre et qu'il a besoin d'un dédommagement monétaire_.

E- _Traumatiser ? Comment tu aurais pu le traumatiser_?

R- _Et bien il est convaincu que je l'ai trompé avec toi, mais il n'a pas de preuve. Alors, il va sûrement inventé qu'il nous a surpris au lit et que l'image la tellement marqué qu'il en est traumatisé._

E- _Ouais, il a été surpris de voir à quel point je suis douée au lit._

Emma rigola, puis elle se souvint avec qui elle était. Ce n'était pas le genre de blague qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec la brune.

E- _Je comprends, mais les paparazzis m'ont déjà prise en photo, alors le mal est déjà fait, non ? Si on coupe les ponts, ils vont seulement penser qu'on s'est quittées et alors là, Sean va avoir_ _encore des chances. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a une façon de convaincre les gens de croire à son manège de débile._

Regina fut un peu peinée de constater que la blonde trouvait débile le fait que les gens puissent croire qu'elle sorte avec elle. Néanmoins, elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit.

R- _Tu as probablement raison, mais j'ai plus de chance de ressortir gagnante si on arrête de se voir._

E- _Tu ne changeras pas d'idée, pas vrai ?_

Regina lui sourit, légèrement peinée.

E- _J'ai compris._

Emma se leva en colère, mais au fond elle n'était pas fâchée, elle était simplement très triste.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais la brune l'arrêta.

R- _Emma, tu devrais passer par-derrière afin que les paparazzis ne te voient pas une seconde fois._

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde sans qu'elle ne pût les empêcher. Les paroles de la star la blessaient, la situation la blessait. Regina remarqua l'eau dans le regard d'Emma.

R- _Je suis désolée, Emma, sincèrement. Aussitôt que tout ceci est réglé, on ira manger au restaurant tous les quatre. Je te le promets._

Emma sourit légèrement, mais le mal était fait. Elle quitta par la porte de derrière.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Ruby fut surprise de la voir si tôt.

E- Pas de commentaire.

Une semaine passa et une nouvelle routine s'installa. August avait convoqué trois jeunes filles pour l'ancien poste d'Émilie, mais aucune ne faisait l'affaire. Alors, Emma devait se débrouiller seule. Elle avait fini par développer une technique qui marchait assez bien. Son moral n'était pas au top, mais il montait tranquillement. Elle avait suivi par l'intermédiaire des magazines, d'internet et des gens sur le plateau, l'espèce de procès entre Sean et Regina. Pour le moment, celle-ci perdait. Les photos d'Emma entrant dans l'hôtel étaient une preuve trop grande pour que la star puisse gagner. La blonde se sentait mal. Elle ne voulait pas causer de problèmes à la brune. Elle voulait que celle-ci gagne afin de pouvoir la revoir, et ce même si leur semblant d'amitié ne sera plus jamais pareil. Emma avait été trop blessée. Elle pensait vainement avoir plus de valeur aux yeux de la vedette.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle Lacey était là avec Ruby. Elles discutaient dans le salon. Emma s'approcha de celle-ci avec une seule idée en tête : se venger. Elle voulait se venger de ce cher Sean qui lui avait littéralement pourri la vie. Elle annonça donc son plan à ses deux amies qui se mirent à faire des recherches et à énoncer des théories diverses. Parfois, elles étaient assez farfelues et cocasses. Ce qui aida Emma et son moral.

Après près de deux heures, elles avaient enfin une théorie plausible, il ne manquait plus que les preuves. Elles prirent Lacey comme cobaye et elles lui créèrent un profil sur un site de rencontre. Étant donné qu'elles n'étaient pas encore certaines de leur théorie, elles ne voulaient pas alerter Killian pour rien. Elles préféraient attendre. Elles fouillèrent et trouvèrent le compte de Sean. Emma poussa un cri de joie. Elles avaient raison. Parfois, les théories farfelues ne sont pas si farfelues que cela. La blonde avait donc une chance, une très bonne chance. Elles discutèrent avec leur victime pendant quelques minutes avant de l'inviter dans un bar au centre-ville. Il accepta. Victoire ! Maintenant, il fallait appeler Killian, le demi-frère de Lacey. Il sera sans doute partant pour la somme de 20$. Comme prévu, il accepta et elles partirent le rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard dans le bar où elles avaient donné rendez-vous à Sean quelque temps plus tôt.

Elles entrèrent calmement et tentèrent de trouver Killian et Sean dans la foule de gens. Ruby trouva et sourit à la blonde. C'était l'heure. Celle-ci s'avança vers les deux hommes. Lacey envoya un SMS à Killian. Il fit comme demander. Emma le prit en photo plusieurs fois afin d'être certaine. Le demi-frère de Lacey avait bien fait cela, il s'était placé dans un beau spot de lumière afin que la photo ne soit pas trop sombre. Bref, la blonde avait sa preuve et elle était contente.

Elles allèrent toutes trouver leur lit, un sourire accompli sur le visage. Le lendemain, Emma irait montrer le cliché où l'on voit Sean embrasser un homme dans un bar à Regina. Elle avait hâte, hâte de voir la réaction de la star, mais également hâte de retrouver son improbable amie.

Le réveil d'Emma sonna et elle était complètement zombie. Il faut dire que sa nuit avait été courte. Elle prit un café avant de sortir et elle vit Lacey devant la porte ce qui la fit sursauter.

E- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu es debout à cette heure-là ? Ce n'est pas normal !

L- Je sais parler anglais et je t'ai aidé hier. J'ai quand même accepté de me faire transformer en gars le temps d'une photo pour toi et…

E- Où tu veux en venir Lacey, je vais être en retard si tu continues.

L- Je veux dire que j'ai besoin d'un emploi et toi d'une collègue.

Emma lui sourit, ravie.

E- T'étais vraiment un beau garçon.

L- Je sais.

C'est en souriant malgré la fatigue, qu'elles quittèrent l'appartement de la blonde direction : travail. Les mains d'Emma ne lâchait pas son téléphone tellement elle avait hâte de montrer son contenue. Elle avait sa vengeance, elle la tenait dans ses mains. Étrangement, elle n'avait à aucun moment été surprise de la véritable sexualité de Sean. Il faut dire qu'à première vue, il fait totalement macho dégueu, mais lorsque l'on creuse le moindrement, on constate que c'est tout ça c'est faux. Il en fait trop tout le temps, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Il avait donc sans nul doute utilisé Regina pour sa gloire et son argent. Peut-être même pour cacher sa véritable identité.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Allô! :)**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour le retard. :S**

 **À l'avenir je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement. Cependant, je ne garantis rien, l'école passe avant.**

 **Bref, je suis désolée en avance pour les fautes et j'espère grandement que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

 **Et bien entendu, merci pour vos commentaires, suivis et favoris, mais surtout merci de me suivre malgré mes publications distancées.**

PS : Je ne me suis pas relue pour publier plus rapidement (oupsii).

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Emma et Lacey arrivèrent au travail avec à peine deux minutes de retard. August fut surpris de voir arriver Emma en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Avait-elle remplacé Regina le temps d'une nuit ? Parce que oui, August se doutait qu'Emma avait des sentiments pour la star. Néanmoins, cette brunette ne devait pas être là sans raison puisqu'elle était probablement la cause du très léger retard de la blonde.

E- _Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai…_

August la coupa.

A- _Je sais, ça va Emma. Dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu es venue accompagnée ?_

Lacey sourit sagement, question d'avoir plus de chance d'être engagée.

E- _C'est ma très bonne amie Lacey, elle a besoin d'un emploi._

August rit légèrement.

A- _Bon, c'est d'accord. Je te ferai simplement signer quelques papiers sur l'heure du diner._

L- _Ça veut dire que je suis engagée ?_

August ne fit que sourire en guise de réponse.

Emma et Lacey sautèrent légèrement de joie. Puis, rapidement la blonde reprit son sérieux et donna quelques instructions à Lacey.

August les informa que le tournage allait commencer dans 22 minutes précisément.

Emma se chargea de Regina. Après tout, elle devait absolument lui annoncer sa grande découverte. Tandis que Lacey allait s'occuper de Robin, Elsa ne tournait pas aujourd'hui. La blonde avança d'un pas décidé vers la loge de la brune, mais quand vint le moment de cogner soudainement tout son courage s'évanouit. Et si Regina était en colère qu'elle ait faite ça dans son dos ? Et si celle-ci ne la croyait pas ? Ou pire, si elle la rejetait en constatant à quel point la blonde avait besoin de son amitié. Emma regarda l'heure, plus que 17 minutes. Elle devait avertir la star. Elle prit une grande inspiration, la retint pour expira. Ce qui la calma assez pour qu'elle ose cogner à la porte.

R- _Entrée_.

Emma ouvrit la porte et entra.

R- _Oui, miss Swan ?_

 _Ouch_. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal de se faire appeler ainsi alors qu'il y a quelque temps, elles avaient atteint le stade d'amies.

E- _Le tournage va débuter dans 16 minutes._

Emma remarqua alors la mâchoire de la brune qui se serra, elle n'aimait pas être prévenue trop à la dernière minute. Malgré tout, Regina ne dit rien à ce propos. Elle se contenta de se retourner et continuer ce qu'elle faisait, ignorant totalement la blonde. Après un temps, la brune constata qu'Emma était toujours dans sa loge. Elle semblait nerveuse.

R- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?_

Emma déglutit péniblement. Elle était très stressée et la star ne l'aidait certainement pas à se calmer.

E- _Je… et bien… je… quand…_

R- _Je vous écoute._

Emma prit tout le courage qu'il lui restait et prit la parole.

E- _Je vais te dire quelque chose et je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin avant de m'interrompre. Ensuite, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux._

Regina ne fit que hocher la tête, légèrement angoissée face aux futurs aveux de la blonde.

E- _Je sais que je ne me suis pas mêlée de mes affaires, mas je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais retrouver mon amie. Peut-être mes actions étaient égoïstes, néanmoins je les assume. Je ne supportais pas de te voir perdre alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose d'utile pour t'aider._

R- _Vous pouvez en venir aux faits miss Swan, mon temps est précieux._

Emma avait envie de la réprimander puisque la brune l'avait interrompu, malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force, entendre les mots froids de la star à son égard la rendait faible et lui rappelaient que sa nuit avait été courte.

E- _Désolée. Sean est gay._

R- _Quoi ?_

Au lieu de répondre, Emma ne fit que lui montrer la photo le prouvant sur son cellulaire.

Regina commença à faire les cent pas tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle était sous le choc, mais plus la nouvelle s'encrait en elle, plus elle se rappelait tous les signes qui auraient pu la faire allumer sur l'orientation sexuelle de son ancien petit ami. Elle se retourna alors vers la blonde.

R- _Comment… ?_

Emma lui fit un petit sourire.

E- _Ce n'est pas important. Je vais t'envoyer la photo et te laisser choisir ce que tu veux en faire, mais ceci pourrait faire en sorte que tu gagnes._

Regina eut un léger sourire presque doux qui fut rapidement chassé pour faire place à un regard plus froid.

R- À _l'avenir miss Swan j'aimerais que vous vous mêliez de ce qui vous regarde._

Emma eut l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait. Elle essaya de le cacher du mieux qu'elle put, elle ne voulait pas que la star sache à quel point elle pouvait lui faire du mal, à quel point elle avait du pouvoir sur elle. Elle se ressaisit donc et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu refermer la porte derrière elle, la brune la retint pour lui dire une réplique glaciale.

R- _Miss Swan, j'aimerais également qu'à l'avenir vous me vouvoyiez, nous ne sommes pas amies et c'est très peu professionnel de votre part._

Emma, cette fois-ci, n'arriva pas à chasser les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain afin d'y pleurer un bon coup avant le début du tournage.

De son côté, Lacey n'avait eu aucun mal avec Robin et le trouvait même plutôt charmant. Il pourrait facilement devenir son ami. Toutefois, elle ne s'attarda pas trop dans sa loge, trop pressée de voir Emma afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa rencontre avec la brune incendiaire. Par contre, lorsqu'elle arriva sur le lieu de tournage, elle ne vit nulle part la blonde. Elle demanda alors à un technicien s'il n'avait pas vu Emma Swan, mais sa réponse fut négative. Elle se dit donc qu'il y avait une possibilité que ça ne se soit pas bien passé pour la blonde. Cette possibilité se transforma en certitude lorsqu'elle vit arriver son amie, les yeux bouffis et rouges. Elle avait le regard si triste qu'elle se dit que Regina avait du être plus que dure avec Emma. Lacey s'approcha alors de sa collègue et la serra dans ses bras. Sentant son amie sangloter de nouveau, elle se décolla et la regarda dans les yeux.

L- Ne bouge pas.

Emma ne fit que hocher la tête.

Lacey se dirigea vers August et l'avertit qu'elles allaient être quelques minutes en retard. Le réalisateur regarda alors Emma et comprit. Il donna donc la permission à sa nouvelle employée. Celle-ci retourna vers son amie et l'amena à la salle de bain afin d'être au calme. Une fois entrée, Lacey s'assura qu'elles étaient seules avant de faire quoi que se soit. Puis, elle reprit Emma dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cesse de pleurer. Ce qui dura quelques minutes. Un silence non pesant s'installa entre elles.

E- On devrait retourner travailler.

Mais avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de bouger, Lacey la retint fermement.

L- Que s'est-il passé Em' ? Pourquoi tu es toute chamboulée comme ça ?

E- Je n'ai pas encore le courage de raconter à haute voix les événements qui viennent de se produire.

L- Peut-être ce soir avec une bouteille de vin ou deux ?

Emma lui fit un léger sourire.

L- Tu es certaine que tu es capable de faire la journée ?

E- Je vais m'en sortir.

Elles sortirent de la salle de bain et Emma prit son courage à deux mains afin d'affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait monstrueuse. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le plateau, August sembla soulager. Il s'approcha d'elles pour leur dit en chuchotant que Regina se trompait aux deux répliques, qu'elle semblait avoir la tête ailleurs et qu'il avait grand besoin d'une souffleuse. Lacey se proposa afin de donner le moins de travail possible à la blonde qui avait, elle aussi, de la difficulté avec sa concentration, son esprit ne semblait pas toute là. Elle ne faisait que penser aux mots cruels que la star lui avait dit.

Après deux heures, le tournage n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Regina avait un air détestable et elle criait sur quiconque avait le malheur de respirer trop fort ou de mettre un pied dans sa gigantesque bulle. August voyant bien que ça n'allait pas dit à tout le monde de rentrer chez elle, qu'il reprendrait demain à 5h30. Puis, il se dirigea vers Regina et lui dit de prendre la journée du lendemain également. Celle-ci ne le remercia même pas et quitta rapidement.

Emma et Lacey arrivèrent vers 11h chez la blonde. Ruby n'était pas là et elles en profitèrent pour retourner se coucher. Lacey ne voulait pas quitter la blonde, pas dans l'état où elle était. Elle se coucha alors sur le divan, Emma lui ayant apporté une couverture et un oreiller.

Emma n'eut pas de misère à s'endormir. Elle était exténuée. Elle se réveilla 4 heures plus tard et se leva pour aller se prendre un verre d'eau.

Ruby et Lacey étaient dans le salon entrain de discuter.

Ru- Hey Em' ! Tu veux de la pizza, on en commanderait pour souper.

E- Ouais.

Ruby se leva alors pour aller passer commande. Emma prit place sur le divan à l'autre extrémité de sa collègue.

L- Alors, comment tu vas ?

E- Je tolère. Y'a d'la bière ?

Lacey rit légèrement.

L- Je ne sais pas Em' après tout, je ne vis pas ici.

Emma lui sourit.

E- Ouais, mais c'est tout comme.

Emma se leva et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle prit une bière et en offrit une à Lacey qui accepta. Puis, Ruby lui cria qu'elle en voulait une aussi.

Après plusieurs gorgées, Emma se sentit fin prête à se confier.

E- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

Ru- Mah ? Pour vrai ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné, tu as l'air si joyeuse pourtant !

Lacey lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ru- Ouais, désolée, je ferais mieux de la fermer parfois.

E- Je ne m'obstinerai pas là-dessus.

La blonde reprit encore quelques gorgées puis poursuivit.

E- En gros, elle m'a dit qu'on était pas amie, que je devais la vouvoyer et arrêter de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Ru- Elle ne t'a même pas dit merci la bitch ?

On cogna à la porte et Ruby alla ouvrir, il s'agissait du livreur de pizza. Elles mangèrent en écoutant un épisode de New girl question de se changer les idées.

Puis, avant de partir, Lacey serra Emma dans ses bras.

L- Elle ne méritait pas ton amitié.

Emma savait ce que son amie essayait de faire, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses mots. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses meilleures amies rabaissait la star afin de l'aider à se sentir mieux. La blonde savait que Regina n'était pas toujours comme ça, seulement, il faut croire qu'elle est gentille seulement avec les gens qu'elle apprécie. Et maintenant, elle n'apprécie plus la blonde, ce qui ne fait pas de la star une si mauvaise personne pour autant.

E- À demain.

Puis, Lacey quitta et Emma retourna dans sa chambre avec deux bières. Elle se mit à écouter d'autres épisodes de New girl. Après avoir fini ses deux bières, elle se souvint de la promesse que Regina lui avait faite à l'hôtel.

 _ **R- Je suis désolée, Emma, sincèrement. Aussitôt que tout ceci est réglé, on ira manger au restaurant tous les quatre. Je te le promets.**_

Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle attrapa son téléphone qui était sur sa commode et commença à taper un message à l'intention de Regina.

 _J'en conclus que jamais vous tiendrez votre promesse._

\- Emma

Emma redémarra son épisode et dix minutes plus tard, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Regina.

 _Pourquoi amènerais-je une simple fan manger_

 _au restaurant avec mes enfants ?_

-Regina

Emma sourit. Regina se souvenait de sa promesse faite il y quelques jours.

La blonde n'eut pas bien le temps de se réjouir puisqu'elle reçut un deuxième texte de la part de la jolie brune.

 _Arrêtez de m'envoyer des messages. Oubliez mon numéro._

 _Sinon, je ferai intervenir la police pour harcèlement._

-Regina

Emma se remit à pleurer. Ruby vint la voir pour la consoler et elles s'endormirent tard dans le lit de la blonde.

C'est par un bruit de téléphone que la blonde se réveilla le lendemain.

E- Allô ?

L- Emma t'es où ?

E- Dans mon lit.

L- Emma ! Tu es censée être ici depuis une heure ! Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle.

E- Shit !

L- Bouge ton cul.

Emma raccrocha et se dépêcha de s'habiller, réveillant au passage Ruby.

Ru- Ah, Emma, la lumière !

E- Désolée, mais t'es dans ma chambre et je suis en retard.

Ruby se leva alors en grognant et se rendit en marchant comme un zombie jusqu'à son lit.

Emma partit quinze minutes après l'appel de Lacey.

Quand elle arriva sur le plateau de tournage, elle remarqua l'absence de la brune. Ce qui, étrangement, la chagrina. Elle alla voir August pour s'excuser et celui ne fit que lui dire de ne pas lui refaire ça et que la prochaine fois, il ne serait pas aussi clément.

Ella alla ensuite s'asseoir près de Lacey et la remercia.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement.

À 16h, pendant une pause de dix minutes de tournage, Lacey montra un article à Emma.

 _ **L'ex-petit ami de Regina Mills est gay !**_

La blonde fut surprise de voir que la brune avait utilisé la photo. Elle s'empressa par la suite de lire le reste de l'article. Regina avait gagné le procès, bien que des doutes subsistaient quant à la relation qu'entretient la star avec une certaine blonde. Emma soupira. Au moins, la brune n'avait plus à s'en faire avec Sean.

Le lendemain, Emma, pour se rattraper, arriva en avance de dix minutes.

A- _Emma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire._

E- _Je t'écoute._

A- _Regina m'a appelé pour demander à ce que tu ne t'occupes plus d'elle à l'avenir._

Le cœur d'Emma se serra, mais elle se força à ne rien laisser paraître.

E- _Le tournage commence dans combien de temps ?_

A- _35 minutes. Tu n'as qu'à te charger d'Elsa et Robin aujourd'hui._

Emma hocha la tête et partit s'occuper des deux vedettes.

Lorsque Lacey arriva, August lui dit d'aller s'occuper de Regina et que le tournage allait débuter dans 28 minutes.

Elle cogna à la porte de la brune, le visage fermé. Elle ne sera certainement pas gentille ou encore aimable avec la femme qui avait fait tant pleurer son amie.

R- _Entrée._

Lacey ouvrit la porte.

L- _Le tournage va commencer bientôt._

Elle allait repartir quand Regina la retint.

R- _Et dans combien de temps est-ce exactement mademoiselle ?_

Regina lui sourit légèrement.

L- _Pas assez de temps pour maquiller votre horrible… hmm… votre horrible… face !_

Regina rit légèrement.

Lacey fut déstabilisé face à son manque de confiance devant cette si belle créature.

R- _Je vois que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de travailler avec des acteurs jeune fille. Vous savez bien que j'ai joué des rôles de méchantes cela ne fait pas de moi une méchante, si ?_

Lacey se dit alors que Regina ne devait pas savoir qui elle était. Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ?

L- _Alors, c'était un rôle ou pas quand vous avez été méchante et fait pleurer mon amie ?_

 _Regina perdit son sourire._

R- _Pardon ?_

L- _Vous savez Emma, c'est une chic fille, elle a fait ça pour vous aider parce qu'elle souhaite par-dessus tout être votre amie et vous, vous lui agissez comme une vraie bitch._

Lacey se retourna et claqua la porte en sortant, laissant une Regina sous le choc, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Le tournage débuta et Regina agissait comme si Emma n'existait pas.

Sur l'heure du dîner, la blonde demanda à Lacey si elle ne voulait pas aller manger dans un Starbucks tout près. Elle avait grand besoin d'un grand moka au chocolat blanc.

L- Et puis, comment tu te sens ?

E- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

L- Désolée.

E- Ça va, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sinon, comment ça s'est passé de ton côté avec Regina ce matin ?

L- Je lui ai parlé dans le casque.

E- Pour vrai ?

L- Vrai de chez vrai.

Lacey lui raconta son récit et Emma sourit de savoir que son amie avait fait ça pour elle.

Vers 14h30, la porte du plateau de tourna s'ouvrit.

H- _Mamaaaaan !_

Un petit garçon courut les bras tendus vers Regina. Emma sourit face à l'enthousiasme du petit bout'chou. Puis, elle sentit des petits bras encerclés son mollet. Elle baissa son regard pour voir Mia.

E- _Hey !_

Mia lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit les bras afin que la blonde la prenne.

M- _Moi et Henry ont venus voir maman. Zé manzé une trème dlacé._

Mia fit chut avec son doigt afin de faire savoir à Emma que c'était un secret. Puis, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Z- _Je suis désolée Emma, mais tu peux t'en occuper ? Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère à l'hôpital, elle vient d'avoir un accident._

Emma ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et accepta.

Zelena la remercia et partit.

Regina arriva ensuite près d'Emma avec Henry dans les bras.

R- _Miss Swan, vous m'expliquez ?_

Regina n'avait pas l'air contente, son visage était froid et son ton glacial. Ce qui étonna Lacey qui avait bien vu le regard qu'avait posé la brune sur son amie quelques secondes auparavant.

Emma déglutit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Mia s'empressa alors de répondre.

M- _Elle va nous garder !_

Henry lâcha un cri de joie. Ce qui fit sourire la blonde et augmenter le malaise qui régnait entre les deux femmes.

R- _Mes enfants semblent vous apprécier miss Swan. Où est allée Zelena ?_

E- _À l'hôpital, sa mère a eu un accident._

R- _Je vois. Je suis donc contrainte à vous laisser la garde de mes enfants durant quelques heures._

Regina déposa Henry par terre.

R- _Et miss Swan, j'ose espérer que vous ne pensez pas que nous sommes amies puisque j'ai accepté que vous gardiez mes enfants._

Emma sourit hypocritement.

E- _Je n'oserais pas, madame._

Regina hocha la tête et retourna trouver les Elsa et Robin. August avait dû accepter qu'elle garde les enfants de la star puisqu'il ne sembla pas s'opposer à ce qu'elle quitte le plateau.

Une heure plus tard, durant une courte de pause de deux minutes, Lacey s'avança vers Regina afin de lui parler.

L- _Je vous ai vu, vous savez._

R- _Je suis contente de savoir que vos yeux fonctionnent, mademoiselle._

 _L- Vous faites semblant._

R- _Pardon ?_

 _L- Je me demande seulement pourquoi._

R- _Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus clair ?_

L- _Vous appréciez Emma, alors pourquoi faites-vous la glaciale quand vous êtes en sa compagnie ?_

Regina fut déstabilisé durant une demi-seconde. Puis, elle sourit diaboliquement à Lacey et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

R- _Trust me, you don't wanna go on that road._

Et le tournage se poursuivit.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Allô! :)**

 **Le chapitre est plutôt court. Alors, pour me faire pardonner de ça et aussi du fait que je publie plutôt tard, le prochain devrait sortir d'ici une semaine.**

 **Merci pour vos fabuleux commentaires, suivis et favoris. C'est merveilleux de savoir que vous lisez toujours cette histoire même si je ne publie pas assez souvent! Croyez-moi, j'essais vraiment de remédier à la situation et de poster mes chapitres plus rapidement.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et je croise les doigts. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Emma était dans la loge de la star et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle allait se retrouver dans cet endroit puisque la brune avait été bien spécifique dans sa demande à savoir qu'elle ne devrait plus s'occuper d'elle à l'avenir. La tâche incombait donc maintenant à Lacey. Néanmoins, la blonde essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces pensées qui la rendaient triste afin de mieux s'occuper des adorables enfants de Regina. Elle les observa assis sur le lit de la star entrain de s'amuser chacun de leur côté, Mia avec sa Barbie et Henry avec un dragon ainsi qu'un chevalier. Elle sourit. Ils semblaient si heureux et insouciants. Cette insouciance qu'apportait l'enfance lui manquait. Elle se leva et alla les rejoindre sur le lit afin de s'amuser avec eux. Elle voulait profiter le plus possible des instants qui suivront puisqu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'elle allait garder Mia et Henry.

M- L'amouneux de mama pati.

Emma ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mia lui parle de cet incident dans la vie de sa mère.

E- Ah oui ? Et est-ce que ça te rend triste ?

H- Non !

M- Pas zentil.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à la réponse des deux enfants.

E- Et votre maman va bien ?

Henry et Mia se lancèrent un petit regard gêné, ce qui rendit la blonde encore plus curieuse.

M- Zi dit te mama besoin boutou de tâlins.

Emma sourit pleinement cette fois-ci. Les enfants de Regina étaient vraiment adorables !

E- Je pense que Zi a raison.

Puis, ils se mirent à jouer et Emma leur raconta des histoires.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Regina venait de finir le tournage. Tout c'était bien passé malgré le fait qu'elle avait un peu la tête ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas aimé le commentaire que la nouvelle lui avait fait, Lacey. La star arriva devant sa loge et avant d'entrer, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait besoin de tout son courage pour ouvrir la porte. Elle entendit des rires provenir de l'intérieur et elle ne put réfréner un léger sourire de venir s'installer sur son visage. Elle se reprit vite et tourna la poignée afin d'entrer dans sa loge. Elle vit ses enfants rirent aux éclats devant une Emma-éléphant (celle-ci essayait d'imiter l'animal). Regina se permit de s'adosser sur l'encadrement de la porte afin d'observer la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Après quelques minutes, Henry releva son regard et vit sa mère. Il s'élança alors vers elle en courant, puis il se jeta dans ses bras afin de lui faire un gros câlin. La brune se pencha afin de le soulever puis elle s'approcha de Mia.

R- Ça va ma chérie ?

M- Oui, Emma dwôle.

Emma lui sourit.

E- Toi aussi tu es pas mal drôle Mia.

Mia lui fit son plus grand sourire. Puis, Regina dit à ses enfants qu'ils partaient et qu'elle leur réservait une belle surprise. Elle ignora complètement Emma et lorsque la blonde croisa Lacey, celle-ci avait ses affaires et elle lui dit qu'elles sortaient ce soir.

Une fois au restaurant, en attendant Ruby, Lacey sortit un chèque de sa sacoche.

L- Tiens.

E- C'est quoi ?

L- Regina m'a dit de te le donner.

E- Pourquoi elle me la pas donner elle-même ?

Lacey lui lança un regard voulant dire que sa question était un peu idiote, puisqu'elles savaient parfaitement que la star ne voulait plus rien savoir d'Emma. La blonde se contenta alors de regarder le montant inscrit sur le chèque : 250$ pour avoir gardé ses enfants pendant une heure et demie. C'était beaucoup trop !

E- Je ne vais pas accepter ce chèque. Je vais écrire à Regina, il n'est pas question que j'accepte ce chèque.

L- Pourquoi ? Tu as bien accepté celui de 800$.

E- Je sais, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Ça… ça me … fait mal.

La blonde avait les yeux fixés sur le chèque, elle ne voulait pas regarder Lacey. Bien que leur amitié était bonne et tout, la seule personne dont Emma se sentait en totale confiance avec était Ruby. Il faut dire que leur amitié remonte à l'enfance. Néanmoins, Lacey avait appris à lire Emma et elle comprit que ce que la blonde venait de dire était quelque chose de précieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le brise ou encore qu'elle ridiculise ce que son amie ressentait.

L- Tu sais, cet argent pourrait également te servir à passer une excellente soirée avec tes deux amies.

Les commissures des lèvres d'Emma se levèrent légèrement.

E- Ouais, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne serait pas correct.

L- Et c'était correct de la part de Regina de t'ignorer et de même pas avoir le courage de te donner le chèque elle-même ?

E- Tu as sans doute raison.

L- Allez, utilise-le afin de t'amuser et d'oublier cette actrice de merde.

Ruby arriva à ce moment-là.

Ru- Utiliser quoi ?

L- Un chèque.

Ru- Qui a reçu un chèque ?

L- Emma.

Ruby se retourna alors vers la blonde afin d'avoir de plus amples informations.

E- Regina et je ne veux pas en parler. T'as juste à savoir que c'est moi qui vais tout payer.

Ruby lança un cri de joie ce qui lui valut quelques regards des autres clients du restaurant.

La soirée suivit son cours et les trois amies quittèrent le restaurant vers neuf heures afin de se diriger vers un bar. Elles avaient beaucoup de plaisir, mais une certaine star restait toujours dans un coin de la tête d'Emma.

Elles firent la fermeture des bars et elles rentrèrent en taxi. Lacey était complètement bourrée. Tandis qu'Emma avait été plus raisonnable et Ruby n'avait pas dépassé sa limite, étrangement.

Une fois arrivées, la blonde installa Lacey sur le canapé. Elle alla lui chercher des couvertures et un oreiller dans un placard. Puis, elle l'aida à enlever ses chaussures ainsi que ses bas et à défaire ses cheveux. Une fois fait, Lacey lui agrippa le poignet.

L- Elle t'apprécie, tu sais? Elle fait juste semblant.

Puis, elle s'endormit. Ce qui laissa Emma quelque peu perplexe. Elle avait envie de croire aux paroles de Lacey, mais elle les avait dit en étant dans un état second, alors…

Le lendemain, Emma ouvrit les yeux à une heure de l'après-midi. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire à déjeuner et remarqua qu'elle était la seule debout. Alors, elle repartit avec son assiette dans sa chambre afin de manger sur son lit. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et commença un épisode de _Jane the Virgin_ , elle avait lu qu'il y avait des personnages lesbiens dedans et elle avait besoin de «fangirler» sur une autre personne que Regina Mills. Après le premier épisode, elle se dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Elle aimait bien Rose et Luisa. Elle écouta le deuxième, puis elle se mit à écrire ou plutôt à essayer d'écrire. À quatre heures, elle entendit enfin Lacey et Ruby se lever.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Lacey était retournée chez elle, vers six heures et Emma ainsi que Ruby étaient restées jouer aux cartes. Vers dix heures, elles allèrent se coucher. Avant de dormir, la blonde écouta un autre épisode et elle partit dans le monde des rêves.

À cinq heures, le cadran d'Emma sonna. Elle se leva, s'habilla, déjeuna et quitta pour aller travailler.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude, Lacey était arrivée quatre minutes après la blonde. Emma se dirigea vers la loge de Robin, elle n'avait que lui à s'occuper aujourd'hui, puisqu'Elsa était en congé ce matin.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Ro-Entrée.

E- Bonjour, le tournage va débuter dans 25 minutes.

Ro – Parfait ! Merci.

Emma sortit. Elle s'en alla sur le plateau afin de lire la scène qu'ils allaient tourner.

De son côté, Lacey cogna à la porte de la loge de Regina Mills.

R- Entrée.

L- 25 minutes.

Regina eut un petit sourire.

R- Vous savez, je peux dire à August de vous virer facilement.

L- Vous savez, vous pourriez arrêter de faire semblant et enfin tout dire à Emma.

R- Je n'ai rien à dire à votre amie.

L- C'est vrai que les actes parlent plus que les mots.

R- Le seul acte que je vais faire c'est vous renvoyer si vous continuez comme ça.

L- Vous savez que j'ai raison.

R- Dehors.

Regina avait dit cela de façon à ce que Lacey n'ait d'autre choix que de sortir et d'aller retrouver Emma sur le plateau.

Celle-ci était entrain de lire le scénario.

L- Ça va ?

Emma hocha la tête.

Puis, elles tombèrent dans un silence non oppressant. Chacune essayait de passer les quelques minutes avant le début du tournage comme elle le pouvait.

Puis, les deux acteurs arrivèrent et toute l'équipe se mit en place afin de commencer.

À midi et demi, August décida qu'ils étaient assez avancés pour prendre 50 minutes de pause dîner.

Emma et Lacey partirent donc manger dans un petit restaurant pas cher près de leur lieu de travail.

Quarante minutes plus tard, elles retournèrent sur plateau et August leur dit d'aller avertir les deux vedettes que le tournage allait commencer 10 minutes plus tard que prévu. Lacey partit vers la loge de Regina et Emma vers celle de Robin. Lacey cogna plusieurs fois, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La blonde, de son côté, entendit des bruits douteux. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit Robin dire des gros mots. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

Ro- Quoi ?

Emma n'ouvrit pas la porte. Après tout, Robin ne lui avait pas dit d'entrer. Alors, elle lui donna les informations en parlant plus fort qu'à son habitude.

E- August fait dire que le tournage va débuter 10 minutes plus tard que prévu.

Ro-Ok.

Lacey arriva à ce moment-là.

E- Lacey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L- Regina n'est pas dans sa loge, alors je suis venue voir si Robin ne l'aurait pas vu par hasard.

La blonde s'inquiéta un peu, il faut dire que la star était reconnue pour toujours être à l'heure, alors il semblait étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée à sa loge à cette heure-ci.

E- Je vais lui demander.

Emma donna deux petits coups sur la porte.

Ro- Quoi encore ?

E- Est-ce que tu saurais où est Regina ? Lacey vient de me dire qu'elle n'était pas dans sa loge.

Ro- Elle est avec moi.

Emma resta sur le choc, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

L- Merci.

Lacey prit le bras d'Emma, ayant bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de bien aller, et l'amena à la salle de bain des filles. Une fois la porte refermée, Lacey prit la blonde dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes. Emma en avait besoin après ce qu'elle avait déduit.

Lacey se recula légèrement.

L- Ça va mieux ?

E- Je ne comprends pas.

L- Je pense que tu ne dois pas essayer de comprendre.

E- De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal. Enfin si je le sais, mais… Enfin quoi, elle n'a jamais été lesbienne, alors pourquoi j'avais espoir, malgré tout, j'avais quand même espoir, mais là, je veux dire…Robin ? Sérieusement ?

L- Tu préfères rentrer, prendre ton après-midi ?

E- Non, ça va, j'ai besoin de l'argent.

L- Tu es certaine ?

E- Oui, je vais m'en sortir, de toute façon je sais très bien que Regina va m'éviter comme la peste alors…

L- Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais tu vas voir Robin par contre.

E- Je… je…

L- Si tu as besoin je suis là et Regina devrait te donner une chance, une est une fille merveilleuse Emma. Je le pense vraiment.

Emma rougit un peu et détourna le regard. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque les gens lui donnaient des compliments, peu importe la manière qu'il le disait ou la personne qui les faisait.

La blonde prit une grande inspiration, se calma un peu et elles sortirent, afin de retourner sur le plateau de tournage.

En les voyant arrivées, August se précipita dans leur direction.

A- Quelqu'un a prévenu Elsa ?

Emma se tendit aussitôt, elle avait complètement oublié qu'Elsa travaillait en après-midi. Comme toute bonne amie, Lacey prit le blâme, trouvant que la blonde avait déjà assez de soucis.

L- Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié. C'était mon tour de me charger de deux vedettes et j'ai … j'ai complètement oublié. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets.

August voyant la tête d'Emma se doutait de quelque chose, mais il ne posa pas de question. À la place, il donna gentiment une seconde chance à Lacey et il retourna s'occuper de l'équipe de tourna afin de s'assurer que tout allait être prêt pour la scène suivante.

Lacey se dirigea d'un pas rapide pour aller avertir Elsa. Celle-ci fut tout même aimable, malgré le fait qu'elle avait été prévenue en retard.

Le tournage débuta et une certaine tension planait dans l'air. Elle était presque palpable. Bien sûr, aussitôt qu'August disait action, elle s'effaçait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé en premier lieu. À une courte pause de dix minutes, Robin discutait avec un caméraman et Emma eut la malchance d'entendre ses propos.

Ro- Sérieux être le bon garçon ça fonctionne. Je te le dis, elle est venue et bang ! C'était wow ! N'importe quand avec celle-là, n'important quand !

Ca- C'est vrai qu'elle est canon ! Je ne dirais pas non à ses jolis tétons.

Ro- Oh oui ! Crois-moi, ils sont genre… magnifiques !

Emma n'en pouvait plus. Elle partit à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle avait voulu répliquer à Robin, lui dire que ces paroles étaient horribles, mais elle ne pouvait risquer de se faire renvoyer. Alors, elle avait gardé le silence même si son coeur lui criait de frapper le plus fort possible ce con d'acteur de merde. Lacey l'avait vu et avait décidé de la suivre afin de savoir si tout allait bien. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour son amie. En ouvrant la porte, Emma était devant le miroir, elle semblait en colère, ses poings étaient fermés et des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Lacey s'approcha et lui flatta lentement le dos.

L- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

E- J'ai entendu Robin parler à un caméraman et… j'ai eu …confirmation.

L- Oh…

Lacey voulut alors prendre Emma dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se recula juste avant.

E- J'ai plus envie de frapper sur quelque chose que de coller quelqu'un, désolée.

Lacey lui fit un petit sourire.

E- Il parlait d'elle comme si c'était un objet ou je sais pas quoi et … et elle ne mérite pas ça putain. Argh ! Ça me fâche !

L- Prends deux grandes inspirations et essaie de penser à autre chose. Après la journée, si ça te tente, on ira dans un gym afin que tu puisses frapper sur quelque chose.

Puis, elles sortirent.

Aucune des deux filles ne s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle de bain, une certaine star aux cheveux bruns qui avait tout entendu… Le comportement de la blonde ne cessait de la toucher et ce, même si elle essayait de tout son être de s'éloigner de celle-ci.

* * *

 **Pour celles qui l'avaient demandé** : _trust me, you don't wanna go on that road_ = crois-moi, tu ne veux pas allez sur cette route/chemin.


	10. Chapitre 10

Je suis terriblement désolée.

Je vais essayer de me rattraper le plus possible.

Merci!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain, Emma rentra au travail avec un air un peu moins morbide que la veille. Elle avait bien réfléchi à tout ça et elle avait même passé la soirée à discuter avec Ruby. Elle devait passer à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas constamment être blessée au moindre geste non tendre de la star. Ça lui faisait trop mal et elle savait maintenant très bien que Regina ne serait pas celle qui viendra la consoler. Emma avait voulu croire que la brune allait un jour réaliser à quel point elle avait commis une grosse erreur, mais après avoir appris qu'elle avait couché avec Robin, la blonde n'avait plus le goût de croire à rien. Ses espoirs les plus inavouables puisque impossibles tombèrent à l'eau. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré en parlant avec Ruby, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui plus aucun mouchoir ne serait utilisé afin d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues causées par une certaine brune du nom de Regina Mills.

Emma cogna donc à la porte de la loge d'Elsa avec un poids de moins sur les épaules.

 _El- Entrée !_

 _E- Salut. On va commencer dans genre… 25 minutes._

Emma ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle ne ressentait pas à ce moment précis le besoin d'être polie avec Elsa. Il faut dire que la jeune star avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle.

 _El- Bien. Alors genre… merci._

Emma resta confuse quelques instants face aux paroles à la limite moqueuses d'Elsa. Puis, elle sortit préférant ne pas trop se concentrer là-dessus. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir une autre vedette sur la conscience.

La blonde alla donc rejoindre Lacey sur le plateau. Celle-ci était entrain de manger un muffin, Emma se dit qu'elle avait dû se réveiller une fois de plus à la dernière minute et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie et sortit son cellulaire de sa poche arrière. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que sans sa permission son fessier avait appelé Regina. Elle se leva alors d'un bond en lâchant un cri et elle se dépêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton pour raccrocher. Toute cette action de la part de la blonde avait surpris Lacey qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _L- Ok. Maintenant, tu m'expliques ?_

Emma se tourna alors vers Lacey. Elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ces fesses avaient appelés Regina. Regina ! Elles auraient pu au moins choisir quelqu'un d'autre !

E- MesfessesontappeléesRegina !

Lacey rit devant l'état de son amie. Il faut dire qu'elle était un peu étrange parfois.

L- Pardon, madame, serait-il possible pour vous de parler plus rapidement ?

Emma lui fit une face voulant dire «t'es pas drôle».

 _E- Mes fesses ont appelé Regina !_

Lacey pouffa de rire. Elle riait tellement qu'August s'approcha d'elles, il désirait connaître la blague.

E- _Oh ! Ce n'est rien. Lacey a un sens de l'humour plutôt douteux._

Au- _Le mien est pas super non plus, aller je veux savoir._

Lacey, qui continua de rire, couru vers la salle de bain ayant peur de finir par mouiller ses pantalons.

E (un peu à elle-même) _: Voyons, ce n'est pas tant drôle._

Par chance ou par malchance, Regina arriva à ce moment-là.

Voyant la brune, Emma devint rouge tomate. Elle était si gênée de son geste. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'appeler la star.

Regina arriva où la blonde, prit son téléphone et alla supprimer son nom des contacts.

Tout le monde resta interloqué, personne n'osa parler. Voyant la présence sur elle d'autant de paires de yeux, Regina prit le bras d'Emma et l'amena dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être une fois de plus analysée sous l'œil de plusieurs alors qu'il s'agissait là de sa vie privée. Une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles trop attentives aux alentours, elle se mit à parler avec sévérité.

 _R- Je vous avais très bien dit Miss Swan d'oublier mon numéro de téléphone, alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que je recevais un appel de vous. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été bien clair avec vous._

Emma essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser atteindre par la jolie brune.

 _E- Je suis désolée, c'est que …_

Mais Regina la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

 _R- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses. Vous êtes minable._

Emma resta si stupéfaite, qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer puisque la brune était déjà partie rejoindre le reste du groupe. La blonde était fâchée qu'une fois de plus, la star avait réussi à la faire sentir comme une moins que rien. Alors elle prit toute la confiance qui lui restait et elle osa.

Elle s'avança, prit le bras de la star qui se tourna et l'embrassa tout doucement en y mettant toute la passion qu'elle possédait. Le baiser dura un certain temps puisque lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, l'entièreté de l'équipe les fixait subjugué. Emma, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur Regina attendant la moindre réaction de la part de cette dernière. La star, de son côté, était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle se tourna et vit tous ses regards sur elle, alors elle partit le plus calmement possible en direction de sa loge.

La blonde avait voulu la suivre, mais Lacey l'avait retenu prétextant qu'elle devait donner un peu de temps à la brune. Donc, Emma alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et August commença à filmer des plans avec Elsa et Robin. Après près de deux heures, le réalisateur donner une pause à tout le monde et il se dirigea vers la loge de sa troisième vedette afin de discuter, de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il cogna alors à la porte de la loge de Regina Mills et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors, il cogna une seconde fois.

 _R- Je suis occupée !_

August y décela une once de tristesse contenue dans la voix de la star. Alors, il entra sans avoir été invité. La première chose qu'il constata fut le fait que la brune discutait sur _skype_ avec une femme blonde. La seconde fut les larmes sur les joues de sa vedette. Ayant été surprise par l'intrusion du réalisateur, celle-ci s'était levée en sursaut et August vint la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Regina. Puis, ils s'assirent et se regardèrent quelques instants. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler le premier.

 _A- Tu as envi d'en parler ?_

 _R- Pas vraiment._

August hocha la tête.

 _A- Est-ce que ça va affecter ton jeu, ton professionnalisme, dois-je renvoyer Emma ?_

Un bruit de raclage de gorge ce fit entendre. Les deux avaient oublié la présence de la jeune femme sur l'écran d'ordinateur et donc, ils se tournèrent pour la regarder. August avait une expression confuse tandis que Regina était presque rouge tomate. La blonde sur l'écran, voyant que personne n'allait dire un seul mot, se décida à prendre la parole pour le plus grand malheur de la star.

 _K- Bonjour, je me présente, Katherine Midas, je suis la meilleure amie de Regina. (Elle détourna son regard vers la brune) Tu devrais lui parler, parfois deux opinions valent mieux qu'une._

August tenta alors une deuxième approche afin de faire parler sa vedette.

 _A- Je ne te jugerai pas et mon ouï est fantastique._

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire la star.

 _K- Bon, je vais y aller, bonne discussion !_

Regina ferma son ordinateur, prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers August. Celui-ci n'était pas aveugle, il avait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait entre Emma et la star et ce bien avant le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger.

Voyant la brune silencieuse et stressée, le réalisateur se mit à parler de lui, de sa vie personnelle.

 _A- J'ai deux papas, ils m'ont adopté alors que je n'avais que quelques jours. Ils sont fabuleux, je les aime vraiment beaucoup et jamais je n'aurais pu rêver de plus belle enfance que celle que j'ai eue. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que…_

Mais il fut coupé par la brune qui semblait être plutôt en colère.

 _R- Je ne suis pas lesbienne !_

August figea à cet instant. Puis, il comprit le fin fond du problème.

 _A- Tu sais, il n'y a rien de malsain à aimer une personne du même sexe de soi. C'est beau l'amour._

 _R- Je sais._

August comprit également que la brune n'était tout simplement pas encore prête à faire face. Alors, il opta pour un changement de sujet.

 _A- Bon, ton amie disait que tu devais me parler de quelque chose… ?_

 _R- Non, ça va. Il n'y a plus de problème. On devrait retourner tourner._

August se leva alors, quelque peu peiné de ne pas avoir réussi à aider sa vedette.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le plateau de tournage.

Lorsqu'Emma vit arriver Regina sur le plateau, elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait espoir que la brune n'était pas totalement paniquée par le fait qu'elle lui avait donné un baiser sur la bouche. Par contre, au moment où la star passa à côté d'Emma, celle-ci se tourna et avec le visage le plus dur qui soit prit la parole.

R- _Vous, ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi. Vous … Vous êtes répugnante !_

Emma ne put empêcher les larmes de couler et pendant le plus bref des instants, elle vit le visage de Regina s'adoucir. Lacey, qui avait été témoin de toute la scène, amena son amie dans la salle de bain.

L- Tu vas bien ?

E- Comment veux-tu que ça aille bien ? C'est de la grosse bullshit tout ça !

L- Ouais, il nous faudrait un plan pour lui faire réaliser ses sentiments.

E- QUOI ?

L- Ah ! Allez, Emma, dis-moi que tu n'es pas idiote !

Voyant, la non-réponse de son amie, Lacey poursuivi.

L- Je croyais que tu avais compris quand tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure.

E- S'il te plait, soit plus claire. Je pige pas.

L- Regina a des sentiments pour toi. Elle est juste trop stupide pour...

Mais Emma la coupa.

E- Hey ! Elle est pas stupide !

Lacey rit légèrement.

L- Em' tu as bien compris ce que je viens de dire ?

Et là, Lacey fit carrément le visage de la blonde changer. Elle avait compris. Elle avait vu. Elle s'était souvenue. Un temps.

E- Bon, alors, je n'ai qu'à être super sweet avec elle comme ça elle ne pourra plus se cacher et vlan !

Lacey sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son amie.

L- Ah et en passant, tu voudrais bien faire mon chiffre de demain matin, j'ai une date ce soir et je voudrais avoir la possibilité de rentrer tard sans avoir à me sentir comme une merde le lendemain parce que je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour dormir.

E- Ça va, je peux bien faire ça pour toi.

L- Merci !

Puis, elles retournèrent sur le plateau où le reste de la journée se passa comme à l'habitude à l'exception du regard trop heureux et rêveur de la blonde.

Le lendemain, Emma arriva cinq minutes à l'avance et August l'accueillit avec surprise.

 _A- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _E- Oh ! Lacey m'a demandé de la remplacer ce matin._

 _A- Oh._

 _E- Il y a un problème ? Je croyais qu'elle t'en avait parlé et que tout était ok._

 _A- Non, elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais ça va. C'est juste qu'il y a juste Regina ce matin._

 _E- Ah. Et je parie qu'elle ne veut toujours pas me voir ?_

 _A- Non…_

 _E- C'est correct, je vais aller la voir quand même et peut-être qu'elle va arriver à comprendre._

 _A- Bon, je vois que tu as enfin compris que Regina n'est pas réellement en colère contre toi._

 _E- Tu le savais toi aussi ?_

August rigola.

 _A- Pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir scénariste, tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre le comportement humain._

 _E- Bla bla bla._

 _A- Hé ! Sois polie. J'ai toujours le pouvoir de te renvoyer._

Emma lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

 _A- Bon, ça va. On commence le tournage dans 25 minutes. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire._

 _E- Oui, monsieur._

Emma se dirigea d'abord vers la machine à café où elle fit un café noir puis elle marcha vers la loge de la star avec angoisse. Elle avait peur que la brune n'accepte jamais ses sentiments ou pire que Lacey et August n'aient pas raison. Elle cogna.

 _R- Entrée._

Emma ouvrit la porte, mais ne leva pas le regard. Elle tendit le café à la brune.

E- _Bon matin. Le tournage va débuter dans 22 minutes._

Puis, elle se tourna et quitta la pièce.

Donc, personne ne vit le petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la vedette.

Le tournage débuta sans problème et Emma était au petit soin avec Regina, mais elle veillait tout de même à rester très professionnelle. La blonde avait même appelé Lacey vers 11h30 pour lui dire de ne pas rentrer pour l'après-midi, qu'ils étaient capables de se débrouiller sans elle.

À la fin de la journée, August vint la voir.

A- _Regina vient de me dire que ça ne lui dérangeait plus maintenant que ça soit toi qui s'occupes d'elle. Alors, continue ce que tu fais, ça semble fonctionner._

Emma ne fit que lui sourire, espérant profondément qu'il disait la vérité et que tout allait bien aller.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Ruby n'était pas là, alors elle s'assit devant son ordinateur en mangeant de la pizza. Puis, pour son grand malheur, elle se mit à penser, à penser à ses sentiments et à tout ce qui venait de se passer ces derniers temps.

Avait-elle réellement des sentiments pour Regina ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée ? Est-ce qu'elle la considérait vraiment comme une amie ou plus ? Connaissait-elle vraiment la star ?

Elle se bourrait le crâne de questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme vers 20h30.

Lorsque Ruby rentra, avec Lacey, elle alla fermer les lumières et s'assura qu'Emma était bien cachée afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid au cours de la nuit.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent ainsi et Emma arrivait un peu plus vers le chemin du cœur de la brune, tout en se posant les mêmes questions existentielles sur ses sentiments profonds envers la star.

La blonde arriva ce matin-là avec quinze minutes d'avance. Elle avait espoir d'avoir le temps de s'asseoir dans la loge de Regina afin de parler un peu de tout et de rien. Elle alla donc voir August qui lui dit à quelle heure le tournage allait débuter puis elle alla chercher un café à la brune et elle partit vers la loge.

 _ **Toc toc toc**_

 _R- Entre Emma._

Emma entra, un grand sourire sur le visage, elle donna le café à la brune qui la remercia par un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire.

 _E- Tu es prête pour ta fameuse scène ?_

 _R- Ma fameuse scène ? Elles sont toutes fameuses, tu sauras._

Emma rit de façon légère. Elle aimait ces moments avec la brune.

 _E- Évidemment !_

 _R- Oui, je suis prête, j'espère juste ne pas avoir à la refaire trop souvent._

 _E- Je te le souhaite. Sinon, comment vont les jumeaux ?_

Le regard de la star s'illumina.

 _R- Ils vont bien. Ce matin, Henry m'a dit qu'il s'était cassé la joue._

Emma rit de bon cœur avec Regina.

 _E- Et pourquoi croyait-il cela ?_

 _R- Il s'est mordu la joue et ça a un peu saigné._

 _E- Quel dramaturge ce Henry !_

Elles restèrent en silence quelque temps, mais pas dans un silence lourd, mais plutôt un silence apaisant. Puis, Regina sourit.

 _R- Plus qu'une semaine maintenant avant de retrouver ma maison au chaud en Californie._

Et c'est ainsi qu'Emma se prit une douche froide. Dans une semaine, la star allait repartir, la blonde n'allait probablement plus jamais la revoir. Cette constatation lui donna la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup au visage. Puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait vu son désir profond : elle avait envie, mais vraiment envie d'entreprendre une relation plus qu'amicale avec la brune. Elle désirait la connaître de toutes les manières possible.

Elle devait donc accélérer le processus afin que Regina prenne conscience plus rapidement de ses sentiments, si sentiments il y avait. Ce qu'Emma ne savait pas par contre c'est qu'une autre personne voulait également que la brune prenne conscience de ses sentiments pour la blonde…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Je suis la pire, vous êtes les meilleurs!**

 **Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée pour le trop long retard.**

 **Je vais essayer de me reprendre**

 **je ne vous abandonne pas**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Emma sortit de la loge de la brune quelques instants plus tard. Elle était bouleversée de savoir que la star s'en allait. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester ici toute la vie, mais la blonde avait quand même espoir que Regina reste un peu plus longtemps.

Elle retourna tout de même sur le plateau pour faire son travail.

La brune avait bien remarqué qu'Emma avait une drôle de mine, mais elle n'osait pas poser de questions. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'elles se permettent d'envahir à ce point sa vie privée. Par contre, plus la journée avançait plus elle n'aimait pas voir le visage de la blonde si lointain et triste, alors à une de ses pauses, elle appela sa meilleure amie, Katherine.

R- _Salut, c'est moi._

K- _J'ai l'afficheur très chère, je savais que c'était toi. Alors, toujours des problèmes aves ces sentiments que tu ne veux pas admettre ?_

R- _Je n'ai aucun sentiment à admettre._

K- _Et on est encore au stade du déni._

R- _Bon, tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais appeler une autre amie._

Katherine rigola quelques instants.

R- _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ?_

K- _Voir si tu vas aller parler de ta situation avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu es encore beaucoup trop gênée pour ça._

Regina savait que Katherine avait raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à mettre des mots sur sa relation avec Emma. Elle était complètement perdue et elle se trouvait dégueulasse à chaque fois qu'elle avait une pensée coquine à propos de la jolie blonde. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à gérer tout ça et bien que sa meilleure amie ait eu une super réaction, elle n'avait guère la sensation que ça allait être la même chose pour le reste de son entourage ou encore pour ses fans.

R- _Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec tout ça. Je pars dans une semaine et bien que j'ai hâte de retourner chez moi…J'ai … aaaahhh ! Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être triste à la perspective de ne plus la revoir… Je sais que c'est bi…_

Katherine la coupa.

K- _Ne va surtout pas dire que c'est bizarre Regina Mills ! Tu es simplement entrain de tomber en amour avec cette fille et c'est tout à fait normal et c'est magnifique, ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne t'était pas arrivé et en plus, elle est bonne avec tes enfants… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi à accepter, mais il s'agit de ton bonheur et tu mérites d'être heureuse._

Regina resta silencieuse un petit moment, elle assimilait pour la millième fois les sages paroles de sa meilleure amie. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait raison. Elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. C'était trop effrayant d'accepter ces paroles. Elle s'imaginait déjà les réactions qu'auraient les gens en apprenant qu'elle s'était éprise d'une femme et ça lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter toute l'attention qu'elle aurait et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de faire à nouveau la une des magazines à potin partout dans le monde.

K- _Permets-toi une fois pour toutes d'être heureuse._

Et sur ces doux mots, elle raccrocha, laissant une belle brune pensive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le tournage recommença et elle se replongea dans son personnage.

À 20h, Regina était assise, seule, sur le canapé de son salon. La suite était plongée dans le silence. Les enfants dormaient depuis peu. Elle se leva, se versa une coupe de vin et retourna s'asseoir. Elle avait eu Emma dans la tête toute la journée et elle ne cessait de répéter les paroles de Katherine. Elle savait que celle-ci avait bel et bien raison, mais elle trouvait cela difficile d'accepter la réalité. Elle avait toujours été cette femme hétérosexuelle et là, elle se surprenait à fantasmer sur une jolie blonde plus jeune qu'elle. Bien que l'âge ne lui causait pas de problème, elle avait toujours pensé que la maturité primait sur le nombre de bougies que la personne avait sur son gâteau. Elle savait à la minute où elle prit son téléphone qu'elle allait regretter les prochains actes qu'elle allait commettre.

Elle texta Emma.

* _J'ai une bouteille de vin, tu veux la partager ?_ *

Elle avait écrit et réécrit plusieurs fois le message avant d'avoir assez de courage pour appuyer sur envoyé.

La blonde était entrain d'écouter Netflix quand son téléphone vibra. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était sa mère qui voulait prendre de ses nouvelles ou lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Alors, elle fut totalement surprise en voyant apparaître le nom de Regina. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. Elle lut le message et se dit qu'elle ne travaillait qu'en après-midi le lendemain, alors elle pouvait se permettre de sortir une soirée.

Elle envoya une réponse positive à la star et vida son garde-robe à la recherche de la bonne tenue à mettre.

Après beaucoup trop de temps, elle opta pour des jeans _skinny_ noir troué au genou, une camisole bleu-vert afin de faire ressortir ses yeux et sa veste en jeans. Elle agrémenta le tout avec de légers bijoux et du mascara. Puis, elle se dépêcha de quitter son appartement direction Regina.

Ruby avait essayé de la retenir pour avoir des détails du pourquoi et comment elle allait chez la brune, mais elle avait esquiver prétextant le fait qu'elle était déjà en retard.

Arrivée devant la porte de la suite de Regina, Emma s'arrêta et prit une grande respiration. Puis, elle cogna. Quand la brune ouvrit la porte, la blonde retint sa respiration. Elle était tellement belle ! Elle n'était pas son personnage du film, elle était elle-même. Ses yeux maquillés tout en douceur agrémentaient à merveille sa coupe de cheveux. Emma sourit à la star tout en rougissant légèrement. Regina lui fit signe d'entrer. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où la brune offrit à la blonde un verre de vin qu'elle accepta.

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé et elles se regardèrent longuement avant que la brune brise le silence.

R- _Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai invité ce soir …_

Emma sourit, elle sentait la brune un peu nerveuse, voire mal à l'aise, alors elle opta pour un discours qui allait détendre l'atmosphère.

E- _Pour partager une bouteille de vin bien entendu !_

Regina remercia la blonde du regard. Puis, elle cala son verre de vin et enleva ses chaussures pour s'étendre sur le divan, déposant ainsi ses jambes sur celle de la blonde. Elle observa l'expression d'Emma et elle n'y vit qu'un désir encore trop gêné pour réellement sortir. La star tenta alors le tout pour le tout et poussa sa chance.

Elle bougea ses pieds, les pointa…

R- _Ah ! Mes pieds me font tellement mal ces temps-ci._

Emma resta perplexe quelques instants. Elle respira un grand coup et déposa ses mains sur les pieds de la brune. Celle-ci ne dit rien. Elle laissa la blonde faire. Ses doigts étaient agiles à croire qu'elle avait massé des pieds toute sa vie. Cela faisait tellement de bien à Regina qu'elle se surprit à retenir un bruit de bien-être.

Emma essayer du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas regarder le visage de la star. Elle était trop anxieuse de ce qu'elle pouvait y lire.

Regina, voyant que la blonde n'était pas tout à fait détendue, opta pour une nouvelle approche.

R- _Alors, comment vont tes parents ?_

Emma resta surprise quelques secondes face à ce revirement de situations. Elle cessa de masser les pieds de la star, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

E _\- Ils vont bien, ils sont censés venir me visiter dans quelques jours. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu_.

R- _Ça ne doit pas être toujours facile, vous devez vous en ennuyer._

 _E- Ça va, je parle tous les jours avec ma mère sur facetime, alors…_

Regina lui sourit.

E- _Et vous, comment vont les enfants ?_

Regina sourit de plus belle.

R- _Mia, ces temps-ci, aime beaucoup les papillons et elle veut sans cesse que je la coiffe avec la barrette de papillons que je lui ai achetée. Henry aime toujours les dragons et les histoires. Je suis sensée les amenés à la plage dès que l'on va arriver à Los Angeles._

Aussitôt qu'elle avait dit les paroles, elle les regretta. Elle avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de la blonde depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de son départ.

R- _Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du, je…_

Emma lui coupa la parole, gentiment.

E _\- Ça va. Ne vous en faites pas. Je me doutais bien que vous alliez partir un jour ou l'autre._

Elle sourit légèrement, mais ce n'était pas tout à faire sincère. Alors la brune tenta de la consoler comme elle pouvait.

R- _Nous allons toujours pouvoir continuer à nous envoyer des textos et puis je tiens à lire ton premier scénario._

Emma lui sourit, elle trouvait cela adorable que la brune tente de lui remonter le moral.

E _\- Vous voulez écouter un film ?_

La blonde n'avait plus tellement envie de parler, mais elle avait besoin de sentir la présence de la brune.

Regina trouva l'idée excellente, bien que saugrenue.

R- _Tu as envie d'un drame, d'une comédie ?_

En disant cela, la brune s'était levée pour chercher une couverture et la télécommande. Elle ouvrit la télévision et mit Netflix. Elle se rassit plus près d'Emma, si près que leur cuisse se touchait. La blonde en eut presque un frisson.

 _E- Comédie._

Elles optèrent pour un bon vieux classique : mean girls.

Plus le film avançait et plus Regina tentait des rapprochements. Elle prit la cuisse de la blonde, puis la caressa. Ensuite, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma. Puis, cette dernière se mit à jouer dans la chevelure brune de la star.

À quelques reprises, Emma remarqua que la brune regardait le film sans vraiment le regarder, elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, mais par respect, la blonde ne posa pas de question et laissa faire la star. Elle se dit qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui en parler un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter du fait qu'elle regardait un film, collée avec une des plus grandes vedettes du cinéma.

Quand le film finit, elles se trouvèrent dans une position très confortable et aucune ne souhaitait bouger. Elles étaient plus que bien.

Elles ne parlèrent pas durant quelques minutes, mais le silence était loin d'être pesant.

Puis, Regina se leva et prit la main de la blonde pour l'inciter à la suivre.

Emma eut un certain recul en voyant que la brune l'amenait en direction de sa chambre.

Puis Regina lui sourit et prit la parole, d'un ton moqueur.

R- _Ah toi et cette réticence que tu as avec la chair._

Voyant qu'Emma ne trouvait pas cela très drôle, elle enchaîna.

R _\- Du calme, on ne va rien faire. On va juste dormir et peut-être même se coller. Enfin, si tu en as envie._

Emma rougit, honteuse d'avoir pensé que la brune l'amenait dans sa chambre pour coucher avec elle. La star lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit un pyjama pour la blonde.

R- _Henry et Mia vont être contents de te voir au réveil._

 **Et moi aussi** pensa la star.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merciiii de continuer à me lire!**

 **Du retard oui, mais moins que la dernière fois hihi (j'essaie de trouver du positif :p)**

 **bonne lecture et plein d'amour! Xxx**

 **Chapitre 12**

Emma ouvrit les yeux doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait si bien dormi!

 **Hier soir, quand elles s'étaient couchées, la blonde n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'être nerveuse. Alors elle prit place dans le lit queen de Regina en faisant attention à ne pas prendre trop de place et à ne pas toucher la brune.**

 **La star avait ricané un peu en voyant le comportement de la blonde. Elle trouvait cela un peu inusité que cette dernière, qui avait plus d'expérience avec les femmes, fasse si peu les premiers pas. Il faut dire qu'Emma avait fait le plus risquer. Elle l'avait embrassé. Néanmoins, Regina acceptait le fait que la blonde n'initie pas trop, même que quelque part, elle en était soulagée. De cette façon, elle pouvait avancer à son rythme, sans se sentir forcer ou quoi que ce soit. Cette manière d'être d'Emma l'avait d'ailleurs fait réaliser à quel point, elle appréciait le contact, à quel point elle aimait sentir la cuisse de la blonde sous sa main, à quel point elle aimait que cette dernière lui joue délicatement dans les cheveux. Elle espérait tout de même que la blonde prenne plus confiance au fil du temps, parce que oui, elle avait la drôle de sensation qu'Emma allait faire partie de sa vie pour un bon moment.**

 **R-** _ **Tu sais, il va faire froid cette nuit si tu ne te colles pas.**_

 **Elle avait dit cela avec un ton proche de la rigolade, la taquinerie.**

 **Emma avait alors regardé Regina dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque hésitation qui ferait en sorte qu'elle ne veuille pas complètement que la blonde la colle, mais elle n'en vit rien. Alors Emma se rapprocha de la star avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Regina devint sa petite cuillère et elle soupira de contentement.**

 **R-** _ **Tu vois, c'est bien mieux ainsi.**_

 **Emma ne fit que hocher la tête pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord.**

 **Elle s'endormir peu de temps après.**

Regina n'était cependant pas dans le lit.

Alors, Emma se leva et tenta de trouver la brune.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle ne put que sourire devant Regina, Henry et Mia autour de la table. En la voyant entrer, la brune releva le regard et sourit avec les yeux à la blonde.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les enfants l'avaient vu et avaient sauté sur elle pour la coller, ils étaient vraiment contents qu'elle soit là.

Henry se tourna vers sa mère.

H- _On peut étouter la télé avec Emma ?_

R- _Non mon prince, Emma a pas encore déjeuné et… ?_

M- _Et c'é repas plus impotant de la ounée._

R- _Oui, ma chérie, le plus important._ (Regina regarda la blonde) _Tu préfères des œufs ou des céréales, peut-être des crêpes ou des gaufres ?_

E- _Ça va, je peux me faire un bol de céréales_.

R- _C'est vraiment ce dont tu as envie ? Parce que ça me ferait plaisir de te cuisiner quelque chose._

Henry tira sur le bas du chandail d'Emma pour avoir son attention.

H- _Maman fait meilleurs cêpes au mooooonnde !_

Regina rigole un peu gênée face à l'enthousiasme de son fils.

E- D'accord, je veux bien une crêpe s'il te plait, madame le chef.

Regina lui lança un sourire et se mit à cuisiner. Pendant ce temps, Emma s'amusait avec les enfants, leur racontant des histoires.

La brune avait des légers papillons dans le ventre en écoutant ce que la blonde avec ses enfants, leurs rires. Tout cela semblait si familial.

Puis, un téléphone sonna. Celui d'Emma. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de calmer les enfants avant de répondre.

E- _Oui, allô ? Oui, oui, d'accord pas de problème, ça me va. Je serai là dans … environ 30 minutes ? Parfait, merci._

En raccrochant, Emma chercha la brune du regard. Cette dernière semblait plus distante tout à coup.

E- _Je dois…_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Partir, oui._

E- _Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est que de cette façon je pourrai ne pas travailler pendant que mes parents vont être ici._

Regina s'efforça de sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la situation la rendait comme ça. Peut-être que quelque part, elle avait envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec la blonde avant de devoir partir à Los Angeles, mais elle comprenant la décision de la blonde.

R- _Tu vas quand même manger la crêpe ?_

Regina déposa l'assiette contenant une crêpe aux fraises avec de la crème anglaise et du Nutella. L'estomac d'Emma se fit entendre ce qui fit rire un peu la brune.

E- _Ça a vraiment l'air délicieux_!

Emma prit une bouchée.

E- _Oh mon dieu ! Regina ! C'est tellllement bon !_

Regina sourit, légèrement gênée.

R- _Merci._

Puis, Emma était sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir travailler. Regina lui avait prêté quelques vêtements afin qu'elle n'ait pas à retourner chez elle.

La brune déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la blonde et Emma lui sourit, puis elle partit.

Les jours qui suivirent ne permirent pas beaucoup de contacts entre Regina et Emma. Elles s'écrivaient parfois entre deux scènes que Regina devait tourner, mais rien de plus. La blonde était avec ses parents, elle leur montrait la ville, les endroits qu'elle aimait aller. Tandis que la brune avançait, dès qu'elle avait le temps, les bagages afin de quitter Montréal pour Los Angeles. Elle s'amusait également beaucoup avec ses enfants qui ne cessaient de demander quand Emma allait revenir.

Bien vite, les parents d'Emma étaient repartis et le dernier jour de tournage arriva.

Les scènes se tournèrent sans problèmes. Tout le monde savait que ça allait bientôt être la fin alors une étrange atmosphère planait sur le plateau. Emma ne cessait de lancer des regards à la brune qui lui souriait, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait face à ce qui allait se passer après. Elle avait plus qu'envie de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé avec Emma, mais Los Angeles était rempli de paparazzis qui se feraient un plaisir de les traquer partout où elles iraient et Regina n'avait pas envie de faire subir cela à la blonde. Alors, elle était perdue. Ces derniers jours, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution parfaite. Elle n'existait pas.

Le dernier «Couper !» fut lancé et tout le monde applaudit. Quelques personnes versèrent des larmes, on se lançait des félicitations, puis les lumières s'éteignirent et c'était fini. Emma allait devoir se trouver un autre emploi. Regina allait quitter le pays.

La blonde se dirigea vers la loge de la star. Elles avaient besoin de parler, chose qu'elle n'avait pas assez faite ces derniers jours.

Toc toc toc

R- _Entrée._

Emma ouvrit la porte. Regina était entrain de ramasser les dernières affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans sa loge. Quand elle vit Emma, elle lui sourit.

R- _Je ramasse mes trucs et on va discuter chez moi ?_

Emma ne fit que hocher la tête.

Elles arrivèrent chez Regina bien assez rapidement, les enfants dormaient déjà. La brune alla déposer un doux baiser sur leur front en leur souhaitant «bonne nuit», puis elle alla retrouver la blonde sur le canapé.

R- _Tu aurais voulu un verre de vin ?_

Emma refusa, elle avait besoin d'avoir tous ses esprits pour la conversation qui suivrait.

E- _Alors… Alors, on … on fait quoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui va pour nous deux, y va arriver quoi ?_

Regina semblait nerveuse, elle jouait avec ses mains et n'arrivait pas à regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

R- _Je ne sais pas Emma._

Emma avait peur, elle n'avait pas envie de voir tout ça partir en fumer. Elle voulait leur donner une chance, une vraie.

E- _Est-ce que tu as hmm envie de… d'essayer ?_

R- _Oui, bien sûr Emma._ (Elle releva les yeux et regarda la blonde) _C'est juste que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça._

E- _Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?_

Regina soupira, pas parce qu'elle était ennuyée par la discussion, mais plutôt pour tenter de se détendre, elle était quelque peu anxieuse face à la réaction qu'Emma pourrait avoir.

R- _Je ne suis pas …prête à ce que tout le monde sache que je_ (temps) _que je_ (elle prit une grande respiration, Emma mit sa main sur sa cuisse pour essayer de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort) _que je fréquente une … femme._

Emma s'empressa de rassurer la star.

E- _Oh ! Mais ça me dérange pas de me cacher ou je comprends tellement, il y a pas de…_

Regina la coupa.

R- _Désolée, Emma, mais je n'ai pas fini._

Emma se sentit un peu coupable et sourit pour s'excuser.

R- _Comme je disais je ne suis pas prête à ce que tout le monde le sache, mais je dois partir, j'ai promis aux enfants et ils s'ennuient de Katherine, de leurs amis là-bas. Il faut également_ _que je rencontre un autre réalisateur pour le prochain film que je vais faire. J'ai également plein d'entrevues qui s'en viennent pour faire la promotion du film. Alors je ne peux vraiment pas rester et je ne peux pas te demander de me suivre. Ça serait sauté des étapes et tu as ta famille, Ruby et Lacey ici. Et LA, LA est rempli de paparazzis et je n'ai pas envie de faire de devoir toujours toujours faire attention au cas où il y en aurait un dans le coin… Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans ce stress là… je ne suis pas prête._

Emma attendit un peu au cas où la brune avait quelque chose à ajouter, mais voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, la blonde prit la parole.

E- _Premièrement, je veux que tu saches que je vais jamais, mais jamais te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête. Je comprends ce que tu viens de dire et je le respecte,_ c'est _vrai que tu dois partir…_ (Grande respiration) _mais … mais ça me dérangerait pas … de … de te suivre. Peut-être pas tout de suite, peut-être qu'on pourrait juste s'écrire ou s'appeler au début et je pourrais aller faire des tours… On resterait dans la maison ou je ferais semblant d'être la nanny…_

Emma resta silencieuse, les yeux baissés. Elle avait si peur de la réaction de la brune. Elle avait peur qu'elle refuse et qu'elles doivent se dire à dieu. Elle avait peur d'avoir fait un pas qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire.

Après ce qui parut à la blonde comme une éternité, Regina parla, d'une toute petite voix, à peine audible. Elle semblait si vulnérable.

R- _Tu ferais ça, pour vrai ?_

Emma releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

E- _Oui, je le ferais._

R- _Alors, tu pourrais venir me voir dans… deux semaines ?_

Emma sourit de plus belle.

E- _D'accord !_

Emma savait que les deux semaines allaient être difficiles, très difficiles même, mais pour l'instant, elle était si heureuse et elle voulait en profiter !

Regina allait repartir dans une journée, son avion était réservé, mais d'ici là, elle allait passer tous les moments qu'elle pouvait avec elle, à essayer de la faire rire, à en apprendre plus sur elle, à simplement être en sa présence.

Elles étaient épuisées de la journée qu'elles avaient passée, alors sans mot ou presque, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la brune où cette dernière prêta un pyjama à la blonde qui alla se doucher. Puis, se fut le tour de la star et elles s'endormirent coller.

Le lendemain matin, elles se firent réveiller par deux boules d'énergie qui sautaient sur le lit en chantant une chanson de «la reine des neiges». Lorsque Regina les arrêta en leur disant qu'on ne sautait pas sur les lits et que ce n'était pas poli de réveiller les gens comme ça, qu'ils devaient des excuses, Mia et Henry remarquèrent la présence de la blonde. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement puis Mia donna un gros câlin à Emma.

M- _Je me suis beautoup, beautoup ennuyer de toi._

Emma lui sourit, touchée.

E- _Moi aussi je me suis ennuyée de la plus belle petite fille du monde._

Puis, elle se leva et commença à la chatouiller, ce qui causa une éruption de rires.

De son côté, Henry avait un air plus songeur. Il s'approcha de sa mère pour la coller et lui murmura à l'oreille : « _Pourtoi Emma dans ton lit tollées, tollées_?».

Regina devint rouge écarlate.

Elle ne savait sincèrement pas quoi répondre. Elle aurait dû réfléchir à ça avant d'inviter la blonde à passer la nuit, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une femme avec elle ni de présenter ses fréquentations si tôt à ses enfants.

Emme avait complètement basculé ses habitudes.

Bien entendu, Regina n'avait pas envie de mentir à ses enfants, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus leur donner de faux espoirs au cas où sa relation avec Emma ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle fonctionnerait, mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis, comment ses enfants réagiraient-ils ? Ils ne devaient également rien dire à personne au risque qu'elle fasse une fois de plus la une de la presse people et peut-être, par le fait même, ruiner sa carrière.


End file.
